Parenting
by Elizem18
Summary: Jace, Clary and the rest of them have faced everything imaginable...now they take on PARENTING! Will Jace and Clary's kid turn out normal or will we have one screwed up child? Hilarity and a fluffiness insues!
1. She's Here

**My first Mortal Instruments fanfic! I hope you like! Sorry if anybody's out of character! I tried! Will not be a oneshot! I will write more on it!**

**Just as a note- Jace is 21 and Clary's 20 and they're both married. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the MI characters! Not me!**

Jace POV:

"AHHHH!"

Clary's scream nearly propels me out of my chair, but Alec puts his hand on my shoulder to make me stay. I have the overwhelming urge to just punch him and get up anyway but I don't. Alec looks down at me with a small sympathetic grin.

"I know it's hard man, but she'll be fine." he tries to say reassuringly. But I don't want reassurance from him right now. Right now I want to run upstairs, claw the door open and stop what's hurting my Clary so much. But, I can't. And I hate it. I knew having a baby was painful for the mother but no one ever shared the heck the father goes through while waiting!

"How do you know that Alec. She sure as hell doesn't sound like she's fine!" I snap and shrug his hand off. Alec's face saddens a bit and I sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...on edge." Alec smirks.

"I know. You gonna be okay for a minute? I think I'm gonna step out and call Magnus and Isabelle. It shouldn't be much longer now." I nod, and lean my face into my hands as another peircing scream echos through the house.

Here I am, stuck in the downstairs livingroom of Luke and Jocelyn's house, while my wife is suffering upstairs. A part of me wishes that there was a least a demon around or something to work off all this anxiety. Another part is worrying about being a father. I hope I'm a better one than mine. I remember a conversation between Clary and I a few days ago...

_FLASHBACK!:_

_Clary and I sit on the couch at the Institue, watching a movie by ourselves. My hand is rubbing circles absently on her bulging stomach. Mayrse told her this morning we could be parents any day now. And my stomach is in knots._

_"Jace?" Clary says looking up at me._

_"Yeah"_

_"We're going to be parents soon. Can you believe it?" A soft smile is on her lips and she rests her hand at the base of her stomach._

_"No...I can't" I smile at her, but my mind races at the very thought of becoming a dad. I mean, I was excited when Clary first told me, but as the months have gone by I've gotten more and more worried. What if I'm a bad father? Or worse...what if I'm going to be the kind of father Valentine was to me? I can't imagine becoming that. A moment later, Clary's hand touches my jaw and I look down at her beautiful green eyes. Her expression is questioning._

_"What?"_

_"Is something bothering you?" she asks. _

_I take a deep breath. "Not really"_

_She smirks. "I know you too well, Jace Lightwood. Somethings up, so just tell me." Her face is set and I can tell that she's not going to let me drop it. If it was anyone else, I could have just brushed them off and thought nothing of it. But...this was Clary._

_"I'm just a little...worried"_

_"About what"_

_I begin rubbing her bulge again and I almost instantly see her eyes light up in understanding. She suddenly twist toward me (as much as she can with her large stomach) and lightly kisses my lips. I instantly respond to her but she pulls away. She places her hands on either side of my face and looks me in the eye._

_"You'll never be the father Valentine was. Never. Do you understand me." Her eyes are begging me to understand, and I do. I smile at her and lean down to kiss her once more._

_"I understand"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Ten agonizing minutes later the screams stop, and Luke comes walking down the stairs with a big goofy smile on his face. I snap up out of the chair like I was lit on fire and run halfway up the stairs to meet him.

"Well?" I croak and Luke puts a hand on my shoulder. What's with everyone doing that? Just answer my question already!

"Clary is fine Jace, she did great according to Mayrse, and she wants to see you." I smile and start pushing past him, up the stairs when he calls my name. I turn slightly toward him.

"Congrats too. Your little girl is beautiful." I gape at him.

"A girl?" Luke only nods.

I stand still for a second, taking that in. A girl. A baby girl. I can't believe it. A tap on my back interrupts my thoughts.

"Go on Jace." Luke smiles and I jump up the rest of the stairs and straight to the guest bedroom. I lightly push the door open and poke my head inside.

The scene inside is quiet, and the only light comes from the two floor lamps in the room. The furniture has all been taken out and now only holds a bed, two chairs and a bassinet. Jocelyn is sitting in a chair next to the bed where Clary is half sitting, half laying. Jocelyn waves her hand for me to come in. I step inside and gently close the door behind me, then make my way to Clary's side. I take her hand and her eyes instantly open and a smile graces her lips.

"Hi" she whispers. I squeeze her hand.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore, but all around okay." Relief floods me at her words. At least she's okay. I then lean forward and peck her forehead, nose and finally lips. My hand then gently smoothes her fiery red hair off her forehead.

"I love you" she says.

"I love you too" I answer with full meaning. I look her straight in the eyes for a moment.

"Luke said we are now the proud parents of a little girl." I tell her and her grin grows impossibly wider.

"Yeah, we are"

"She's beautiful Jace. Mayrse is cleaning her off, so you'll get to see her in a minute." Jocelyn whispers, squeezing her daughters other hand firmly. Clary smiles lovingly at her mom.

"Thanks for being here mom" she says.

Jocelyn smiles. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world honey"

A few seconds later, a tired but smiling Mayrse steps out of the bathroom, carrying a small wrapped bundle. She walks over to Clary and I and then carefully gives Clary our tiny daughter.

My little girl has clear, pinkish skin and a head of light blonde fuzz. Her eyes are amazingly open, very alert, and the precise color of her mothers...green. She swivels her head around, this way and that, taking in the room I suppose, until she finds her mother. Clary smiles sweetly at our daughter, and begins making soft cooing noises at her while rocking her from side to side in her arms. I can't seem to help but stare at mother and daughter. The now _two_ most important things in my world.

A few minutes later Mayrse speaks up.

"What are you going to name her?" she asks. Clary looks up at me and I nod.

"Well, Jace and I tossed around a couple names, and we decided if we had a girl we would name her Arriane."

"Arriane, that's so beautiful" Mayrse said, a smile making her face soft and happy.

"Jace" Clary said. I looked down at her.

"Why don't you hold her." I grinned and gently picked Arriane up in my arms. She fit so well. I stood up straight and she snuggled into me. She was so beautiful. I held her for a few minutes when the door creaked open.

"Can we come in?" Isabelle said, her head poking around the door.

"Yes, come on in" Clary said with a smile. I was still cradling Arriane as Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Luke all piled inside the room. Isabelle instantly came up to me.

"Can I hold her?" she asked, her voice full of excitment. I smirked.

"As long as you promise to never feed her your cooking." I heard Clary chuckle from the bed as Isabelle glared at me. I did hand over Arriane though. I then went back over to Clary and set myself down on the side of her bed. I kissed the top of her head.

"She's sooo cute! Arriane's her name right." Izzy said. Clary nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I laided my head on top of hers.

Clary and I stayed like this as everyone took a turn coddling our baby. She didn't seem to unhappy being passed around. After about 20 minutes I was starting to nod off when I heard a loud "OH!".

I looked up at Izzy, who's frilly top was now covered in a good coating of baby vomit. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at Jace! Your kid just barfed on me!" Izzy's face was mad but her voice was all playful, showing she wasn't really mad. Jocelyn had taken Arriane from Izzy and had given her back to Clary. I touched Arriane's nose.

"You do that whenever she says she's cooking and you might just survive Ari."

Lets just say, after that comment, my arm was sore for like a week.

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Night Duty

**Chapter two of Parenting :)**

**Let's see how daddy Jace takes night duty... *snickers***

**Disclaim ~ I don't own MI characters! Just so were clear...**

Jace POV:

"Man, I'm beat" I say to Alec as we step out of the elevator and into the Institue's entryway.

"Yeah, me too." He responds, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I see him pull his crossbow off his back.

"What time is it?" I ask and Alec looks at the watch on his wrist.

"12:36 AM" he sighs. I take a deep breath as I shrug off my jacket and undo my weapons belt, hanging them up on pegs. Alec does the same.

A night of killing sewer demons under grimy Brooklyn really takes it out of you when your 3 month old kid doesn't allow you more than a few hours of sleep a night.

Alec and I head down the corridor and I say a quick goodnight to him as he turns off into another hallway to get to his room. I continue past the kitchen and library, then silently approach the door that belongs to mine and Clary's room. I'm tempted to look in the door across the hall to check on Arriane, but since she's sleeping and I hear no screaming at the moment I don't act on that impulse.

I creep inside and see Clary's dark sleeping outline on the bed. I smile to myself and head into the bathroom to change and clean up a bit before hitting the sack.

Five minutes later I crawl onto my side of the bed and gently throw one arm across Clary's waist, pulling her close to me. I breath in the scent of her strawberry shampooed hair, then with a sigh drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXX 45 minutes later XXXXXXXX

"Wahhh-Ahhh! Wahhh-Ahhh!"

A amazingly loud cry from my daughter pierces my ears and I roll over, stuffing my head under my pillow.

I feel Clary shift on the other side of me, and then her hand taps my shoulder.

"Jace, can you get her." Clary mumbles, half asleep. I sigh.

"She's probably hungry Clary and much to my dismay, I can't appease her with that problem." I mumur from under the pillow.

I hear Clary sigh. "She's not hungry because I just fed her like an hour ago. She just wants to be picked up probably, and I'm positive _you_ can do that."

"Are you sure?" I tease, listening to Ari's loud whines.

Clary bolts upright. "Jace!" she hisses.

I sit up calmly, leaning over so my lips are at her ear. "Yes dear" I breathe. I feel Clary shiver a bit.

She turns her head towards me and looks me with narrowed green eyes.

"Go. Now." She says, sending me a glare that is shadowed by the darkness of our room. I roll my eyes then heave myself out of bed.

I walk to the door, mumbling quietly under my breath the whole way. I cross the hall to the plain door directly across from our room. Pushing the door open, Ari's cries get seemingly louder. I tap the witchlight on the table beside the door, giving the room a soft glow and go towards the crib. A very upset baby looks up at me.

Arriane's creamy features are scrunched up from screaming and her fine blonde hair sticks out in all directions. I lean down and pick her up, then begin swaying a little, trying to make her stop. She doesn't.

Shifting her over to one arm, I stick one hand in her crib, searching for her pacifer.

"Ah-hah!" I whisper when I find it then proceed to pop it in her mouth. She sucks on it for a second, then blows it out of her mouth and sends it shooting across the room. Dang, she got some distance there.

Her screaming resumes and I start to pace around her room, lightly bouncing her up and down in my arms. For a minute I think she's starting to calm down. Until she takes a deep breath and gives me one eardrum shattering shriek.

Running out of options, I bend and pick up her stuffed angel off the floor. I hold it up to her, waving it around, but she wants nothing to do with it. Tired, I start up the pacing and bouncing thing again, hoping eventually she'll get tired of screaming and just go to sleep.

After ten minutes of her constant crying, my head is starting to hurt. I just start swaying from side to side when a grouchy looking Isabelle and a sleepy eyed Alec walk in. I also see Clary come out of our bedroom and stand behind Alec.

"What did you do to her to make her scream like that?" Isabelle demands, coming over to me. I glower at her.

"Me! I didn't do anything! She's just...in a screaming mood I guess." I shrug and Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Here, give her to me. I bet I can get her back to sleep." Isabelle takes Arriane from me and cuddles her to her chest, laying Ari's small blonde head on her shoulder. I throw my hands up and then cross my arms over my chest.

"Fine! Be my guest." I lean against the wall and watch as Izzy walks around the room, more like twirling and spinning around in circles, attempting to quiet my crying child. Another ten or so minutes passes, and Arriane is STILL crying! Her face has taken on what looks like a pemanent shade of pink and tears are coursing down her cheeks. Izzy turns to face me.

"What is wrong with this baby?" she says, her voice full of drama. Clary comes up to Izzy and holds her hands out. She looks exhausted.

"Here Izzy, I'll take her." she whispers. Izzy grunts.

"No Clary, your exhausted. You go to sleep. I'm sure the three of us can get one little baby to go back to sleep." Clary sighs.

"Really Izzy, I don't mind. I'll just keep her in my room tonight." I step next to Clary and steer her towards the door and out into the hall. I kiss her forehead.

"Go to bed. We'll handle her." I whisper. Clary looks up at me.

"Are you sure, because it's.." I lightly peck her mouth, quieting her.

"Positive." I grin. Clary shakes her head but goes back into our room and I head back to Ari's.

I walk in and Izzy is in the process of handing Arriane over to Alec, who is looking wary. He holds her gently in his arms and starts the same walk-around-the-room thing we've all been doing. Her crying, much to my aching heads unhappiness, doesn't stop. If nothing it gets worse. I don't think I've ever heard her cry/scream this long (or this loud) since...well never.

Looking uncomfortable, Alec comes over to me and passes the baby. I take her sit in the rocking chair. I wipe the tears from her crying face.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Izzy says, rubbing her eyes. I shake my head.

"Clary said she ate a little while ago. So she's not hungry." I answer.

"What about her diaper?" Alec suggest. Izzy nods.

"Yeah! That could be it. Change her diaper then Alec." Izzy grins, most likely thinking about going back to bed. I know I am.

"Me? You do it" Alec argues, his face twisted in digust.

"You suggested it" Izzy says, putting her hands on her hips.

"So, your a lot better at it than I am" Alec retorts and Izzy's eyes narrow at our brother. I see her whip slip down from under her pajama sleeve a little.

"Then you could use the practice" she sneers. Finally I stand, shifting the fussing baby in my arms.

"Why are you even arguing about this? It's a freaking diaper!" I shout, which causes Arriane to give a loud emanating scream. I flinch and Alec covers his ears.

"Nice going Jace. You made her scream louder!" Izzy says and I glare at her.

"I'm not the one fighting over changing one diaper" I retort. I flip Arriane, so her stomach in laying on my arm and lightly pat her back, while arguing with Izzy and Alec about agruing over a diaper.

Then Ari burps...and stops crying.

Izzy, Alec and I all look down at the 3 month old in unbelief.

"That's it! She had to burp?" Alec said, a puzzled expression his face. Izzy starts laughing, and puts her hands on her knees. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny" I ask, turning Ari over and rocking her slowly.

Izzy looks up from her crouched position. "We've spent the past like..hour, trying everything under the sun to get her to stop crying and all we had to do was pat her back. You don't find a little humor in that?" Alec chuckles a little at that. I roll my eyes.

I walk over the the crib, peck the top of Ari's head and set her down. I then walk out, with Alec and Isabelle on my heels, still laughing. I turn to face them.

"Come on Jace. You have to admit that was kind of funny." she giggles. I stare at her.

"Nope, goodnight" I go into my room, shut the door, crawl in bed and go to sleep - leaving my awed siblings out in the hall.

**Okay! Please review and tell me what you thought! Was it funny or not?**


	3. Spaghetti!

**I was reading City of Bones again and I read about Jace and his spaghetti filled 5th birthday and this popped into my head! Quick thanks to Chairman Meow for beta reading for me! :)**

**Disclaim: Cassardra Clare owns the characters but I own Arriane! :)**

Clary POV:

*beep beep beep*

I'm sitting crossed legged on the floor rug in the library when I hear the oven timer going off in the kitchen. Dinner must be ready. To my dismay though, I'm the one cooking tonight. The reason I'm dismayed: I now have to get up off the floor and find something to temporarily distract my curious infant with. At that thought I look down at my lap.

Arriane is currently situated there, nawing and drooling on her glittery fushia rubber ducky she received from Magnus yesterday. Ah the joys of having a 9 month old teether.

_At least she doesn't walk yet_, I think silently to myself. I have to supress a shudder at the very thought of the trouble her curiousity could cause then.

With a grunt, I grip Ari around the waist, watching her blonde curls bounce with the movement, and push myself off the floor. I carry my daughter over to her playpen and set her down; making sure to surround her with plenty of toys and books to occupy her for the 5 minutes I'll be gone. It's unbelievable how much of Jace's short attention span she inherited.

Walking toward the door, I make sure to take one quick look back at Ari. I see her grab a picture book from a stack beside her and open it in her lap. I sigh and smile, then walk into the kitchen across the hall. The spicy aroma of spaghetti and meatballs quickly envelopes me and I take a deep breath. I turn off the timer on the oven and pull down the oven door. Reaching over, I grab the oven mitt from the counter and gently pull out the two pans of garlic bread inside. I set the pans on cooling racks by the sink and stash the oven mitt back in a drawer. I then take the large pot of spaghetti and set it on a large round stone to the keep the pot warm but not hot. Happy with dinner's progress I walk back into the library and gasp.

Arriane's gone.

I run to the empty playpen and look all around it and even under it. No Ari. Crap! Where could she have gone?

Straightening myself, I take a deep breath and try to think as rationally as a mother who can't find her baby can. Which is not well I assure you. Okay, I think, she can't walk yet so she must have crawled. So she couldn't have gotten that far could she? I was only out of the room for 3 minutes tops!

Taking even breaths I walk around the room, looking under the desk, behind bookcases, in the fireplace, and even inside cabinets. Nothing. Where could she be?

I walk out into the hall and glance around the empty space. I spot her cracked bedroom door about 20 feet to my right. Ah-Hah! I think triumphantly, she probably went into her room. I race to the door and push it open. At first glance I don't see her but I scour the room anyway. Five fruitless minutes of searching later I'm going into freak mode. Where is she?

I spend the next 15 minutes looking in any open space I can find that she could possibly fit into. I yell her name a few times, hoping that maybe she'll say one of her very few words or at least make a noise. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. I've lost my baby!

I'm on my hands and knees in the hallway when the sound of the old creaky elevator makes me jump. I'm on my feet in an instant. A minute later, Jace, Alec, Magnus and Isabelle are all walking toward me. I must look half crazed because Jace's expression is full of worry as he comes and takes me by the arms. I feel a tear try to escape at his touch.

"Clary. What's wrong?" he questions. Izzy is right behind Jace, a look of worry tracing her features as well. I also happen to see Alec and Magnus walk into the kitchen.

"I..I can't find her" I stuttered out, trying to keep the tears at bay. Jace looks confused.

"Can't find who?" he asks. I feel a small amount of anger bubble up at my husband.

"What do you mean who! Arriane! I can't find her!" I nearly shout, "I went to finish dinner and left her in the library and now she's gone!"

Jace's eyes were wide and he crushed me to him. He planted his chin on my head and spoke in his oddly calm voice.

"Shh, it's okay Clary. She couldn't have gone far. We'll find her. Maybe she's just hiding."

I broke away from him and he pecked my forehead. I gave a small smile.

"Lets find her then!" Izzy said as we all started down the hall.

"Umm..." I heard from behind me. I swung around to see Alec standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What" I unintentionally snapped.

"I believe what your missing is in here." Alec's voice was strained, as if was trying not to cry...or laugh. With a gasp, we all ran into the kitchen to a sight that explained Alec's suppressed laughter.

Alec and Magnus were standing close beside each other and Magnus had produced a camara, which was pointed toward the now floor sitting spaghetti filled pot.

That Arriane was sitting in.

Eating spaghetti.

I had to almost put my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing at the sight of her, covered head to toe in spaghetti noodles and sauce, munching on a meatball the size of her fist.

I walked over to her and she looked up to me. Ari dropped her meatball and smiled wide, showing off her two bottom teeth.

"Mama!" she shouted, waving her arms up as a sign for me to pick her up. I smiled at her and lifted her out of the pot. Her dark blonde curls and ivory skin were now smeared with a nice coating of red sauce and noodles are stuck to her arms and legs. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ari," I sighed, "what am I going to do with you?" Just then Jace walked up and wiped some sauce off Arriane's nose then licked his finger.

"Well," he said, "now she really is cute enough to eat." I rolled my eyes at his lame joke as Izzy spoke up.

"Since it seems that spaghetti is no longer on the menu...who wants Taki's?" she exclaimed.

"Anything over your cooking" Jace mumbled and Izzy glared.

"Shut up" she demanded, letting her whip slide down her wrist some. Jace's jaw clamped shut.

"That's what I thought." she said and turned out the door, with Alec and Magnus on her heels.

"You really shouldn't bait her you know" I said as we walked out of the kitchen. Jace smiled.

"It makes life interesting...right Ari!" he said, taking our spaghetti covered daughter and tossing her in the air, making her giggle and smile.

"Trust me Jace," I said with deadly calm, "Ari makes our lives interesting enough."

**Hope you like! Review :)**

**~Elizem17**


	4. Alec The Babysitter

**Yay! I updated finally! Hope ya like :)**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta reader for all the help!**

**Disclaimer: I own Arriane...no one else :(**

Jace POV (3rd person):

"Okay, Ari needs to be fed about 6:30 pm, but make sure she doesn't eat any sugar before bed, or she'll be up all night...and don't forget to read her a book before bed, she'll probably pick out the one she wants...and she doesn't need a bath, but get her to brush her teeth before she goes to sleep and...and she's not allowed around any weapons...and I can't think of anything else so I think that's it." Clary explained quickly to a very confused looking Alec.

"Did you hear that Magnus!" Clary yelled down the hall. Magnus's dark spikey, glitter covered hair poked out from the library door.

"Loud and clear Clary darling" Magnus answered before disappearing around the door.

"Oh! And Magnus!" Clary yelled once more, making the warlocks head appear. "No funny business tonight." Magnus laughed.

"Of course not!" He said cheerfully, disappearing once more.

Jace sighed and helped his wife into her coat, then proceeded to wrap an arm around her and tug her toward the door. The one night they both have off from demon hunting -and a chance to be alone- he did not intend to spend here.

"Oh wait! One more thing!" Clary exclaimed, turning at the waist, while Alec and Jace groaned in unison.

"Clary, I think he's got it." Jace said with impatience. Surely Alec and Magnus could handle one 2 1/2 year old for a few hours.

"But we didn't say goodbye to Ari!" She complained, turning away from Jace and heading toward the library. Jace ran a hand through his hair and followed behind her.

Stepping inside, the room smelled faintly of Jasmine. Books covered the walls and floor in a scattered disarray. Sitting in one of the high backed armchairs beside the fireplace were Magnus and Arriane. Magnus had formed some kind of small ball filled with gas that changed colors rapidly in the palm of his hand. Ari seemed facasinated by it.

"Hey baby, come tell mommy and daddy bye!" Clary said cheerfully, kneeling down. Ari turned away from the light ball, somewhat reluctently, and jumped off the chair, then into her mother's arms. Clary picked her up.

"Byes momma" Ari said in her soft high voice, wrapping her tiny arms around Clary's neck and squeezing tight. Clary hugged her back and kissed her cheek. She then walked over to me and handed our daughter to me. I hugged her to my chest.

"Byes daddy" Arriane said and I smirked.

"Bye Ari" I answered, brushing some of her thick blonde curls back and pecking her forehead. She smiled, her green eyes lighting up.

I set her down and took Clary's hand and pulled her out of the room. We met Alec at the elevator.

"Take good care of her!" Clary smiled. Alec gave a lopsided smile back.

"Okay, have fun guys." Alec said slowly. I could tell he wasn't extremely interested in babysitting but Izzy had a date with Simon and I wasn't missing out on some time alone with Clary for the first time in a month. So he'd get over it.

Alec POV:

Alec sighed and checked his watch. 5:58 PM.

_Well, I only have to watch her for another hour and a half at least,_ Alec thought to himself as he walked back toward the library. Babysitting was the last thing he had wanted to do tonight.

Walking in he saw Magnus and Ari, throwing strange looking ball back and forth. Magnus caught Alec's gaze when he entered the room.

"Alec darling, I've never been that found of children myself, but I really don't see what's so bad about this."

Alec sighed and shuffled toward Magnus. "It's just not exactly how I planned on spending time together tonight." Magnus laughed and pecked Alec's cheek when he reached them.

"Oh well" Magnus said, waving his hand in a doesn't-matter way. They spent the next little while talking over trivial things, their plans for the next day and things of that sort.

A loud crash suddenly pulled the two from any thoughts they were having. They looked up to see Ari staring innocently at them and the strange ball now embedded in a bookcase across the room.

"By the Angel." Alec gasped, jumping to his feet. "Did she do that?" He asked Magnus. Magnus stared back at him.

"I suppose so, because I didn't." Alec rolled his eyes and went to pry the ball loose from the bookcase.

"Ah, Alec." Magnus said a few moments later, once Alec had gotten the ball loose.

"What?" He said, turning. His blue eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates when he looked where Magnus was pointing.

"How in hell did she get up there?" Alec yelled, looking at Ari who was perched on top of one of the exposed rafters, smiling down at him. "I thought you were watching her?" Alec asked Magnus. Magnus shook his head.

"I was! One second she on the floor, the next she was up there!"

"Well, how'd she get up there?" He questioned. Magnus shrugged.

"I think she jumped." He stated. Alec shook his head.

"Geez..."

"Hi Uncle A-wec!" Ari crowed, waving her hand. Unfortunatly, this caused her to become unbalanced and she slipped off the rafter. Both Magnus and Alec rushed beneath her, just as she started to fall, conking their heads together. Thankfully, Alec landed face up on the ground and Arriane landed harshly on his stomach. "Ow.." Alec groaned, getting to his feet. Ari giggled and clapped happily, while her babysitter held her in shock.

"I hungie!" Ari said, rubbing her tummy. Alec shook his head and set her down. "Uh, okay" he answered and they moved into the kitchen. Magnus didn't follow though, he had a phone to his ear. Alec grabbed Arriane's hand, stopping her, and turned to face Magnus.

"What is it?" Alec asked. Magnus sighed.

"Some warlock business I need to take care of. I have to leave. Sorry." Magnus said, kissing Alec's temple. He then leaned down and pinched Ari's nose, making her smile and her face scrunch up.

"Goodbye Alec, Ari." He said, heading down the hall, leaving a stricken Alec and Ari alone.

"Great, just great." Alec mumbled to himself. Then he felt Ari tug on his hand. He looked down at her.

"Eat now?" She asked, her round green eyes blinking up at him.

"Yeah, come on." He answered, walking into the kitchen.

He set her in her booster seat and grabbed the spaghetti Clary had left for them out of the fridge. He heated it up and spooned a portion for each of them. Carry the plates to the table, he noticed Ari smiling, and playing with her long blonde hair. For doing so many creepy and downright odd things sometimes, she could be a cutie.

"Here you go" He said, setting the spaghetti in front of her. She smiled at him and dug in.

When dinner was done, he picked her up and carried her to her room. She didn't appear very happy about it, but she didn't fight him. They reached the room and he put her down, but not before locking the door behind him. Just in case, no telling what she might do next. Arianne noticed this and tilted her blonde head up at him.

"Why lock door?" She asked.

"Uhh...to keep scary monsters out." he replied lamely. She didn't buy that.

"Monster no s-ixst! Just demons and I no scared demons! Likes Daddy." she answered, crossing her arms over her tiny chest.

"Oh great, a girl Jace. That's all the world needs." Alec murmured. "Well, whatever. What book do you want to read?"

Ari sighed dramatically. "No read, need jammies on!" She exclaimed. Alec looked at the ceiling, praying that by some miracle he could be struck by lightening, and exhaled hard.

"Alright, fine." He answered, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a light blue nightgown. "Here."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?" Alec questioned.

"I can't likes that." she said pointedly. Sighing, Alec pulled out a pair of pink pj bottoms and a matching top. "What about this?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Alec groaned. After another 10 minutes of "how about this" and tons of "no's", Ari finally settled on a pair of gray and purple bottoms and a purple top. After reading her a book, Alec slumped back in the rocking chair as she hopped off his lap and ran into her bathroom.

"Where are you going, it's time for bed." He yelled after her.

"One seconds!" She yelled. Alec settled back in the chair and closed his eyes. When will this night end?

"ARGHH!" Alec groaned, when Ari jumped into his lap. He looked down at her as she shoved a brush into his face. He took it and Ari turned so her back was to him.

"Uhh...what do you want me to do with this?" He asked, staring at the brush.

Ari turned slightly to look at him, her gaze intent. "Mommy _always_ brushs my hairs before I goes to sweep."

"I thought she said brush your teeth." Alec said

"I alweady do that!" Ari shrieked and Alec put his hands up.

"Alright, fine." Alec surrendered. He brushed through Arianne's blonde curls, smoothing them into gentle waves. Her hair was really soft. By the time he was done, Ari was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Alec smirked and picked her up. She yawned as he set her down in her toddler bed and tucked her in. He stood up to leave when she called his name. "Uncle A-wec?"

He got down on one knee by her bed. "Yeah?" He asked, only to have her wrap her skinny arms around his neck and place a sticky kiss on his cheek.

"I wuv you" She said, her high voice slurred with sleep. Alec smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

He touched his cheek as he made his way to the kitchen.

Ehh..maybe the kid wasn't sooo bad.

**REVIEW! :D**

**~Elizem17**


	5. You Eated Them!

**I don't own characters except for Ari! **

* * *

Clary POV

I rubbed my hand over the bulge just below my waist. I was just past 5 months pregnant with mine and Jace's second child. It was strange to already be this big in such a short amount of time. With Ari, I was barely showing at 5 months. I remember how worried we both were about how Ari would take the news of becoming a big sister, but she didn't seem bothered by it at all when we told her. She had just smiled and said 'Okay' in her cute 4 year old voice.

I heaved myself up from the armchair I had been perched in and walked out into the hall. I heard voices coming from the weapons room so I decided to check it out.

Upon entering, nothing looked out of the norm. The same array of shiney, sharp looking weapons hung against the rustic wall. A row of weather beaten leather boots sat across one wall, along with armor that was slung carelessly on the pegs above them. I smiled at the sight of two blonde haired people across the room.

I went to them and kissed the man on the lips. Jace smiled at me, and his hand automatically touched my stomach. I grinned then looked down at Ari. Besides having my eyes and heart shaped face, she was the spitting image of her father.

"Hi angel." I said, leaning down to smoothe her lightly waving hair. She looked up from the seprah blade she was messing with and smiled, her forest green eyes happy.

"Hey momma. Daddy was showing me this!" She said, holding up the Angel blade. I nodded.

"I see that." I said, glancing at Jace. He shrugged.

I straightened and lightly groaned when a ache ran through my lower back. My hand pressed against the spot of pain.

"Momma?" I heard Ari say and I glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"I has a question." She stated, looking earnest.

Peeking at Jace I muttered, "Ever your father's child." Jace rolled his eyes.

"What the question Ari?" Jace said, leaning forward in his chair. I knelt down so I was almost eye level with her.

"You loves my little brother or sister rights?" She inquired. I shot Jace a confused look and he gave me one.

"Of course honey." I answered, pushing some of my red hair behind my ear. Was that her question?

"Was that what you're wondering about?" Jace asked. Ari shook her head.

"Kinda. But I gots anodder question." She answered. By the Angel, do I really want to know?

"Okay, go ahead." I told her. She gave me a puzzled look and switched her gaze between my face and my stomach.

"Ifs you love my little brother or sister, then whys you eated them!" She asked, her facial expression completely innocent.

I felt my eyes widen. "Wha..what?" I stuttered. I heard a choking sound from behind me.

Ari moved toward me and put both her small hands on my poked out tummy.

"Why'd yous eat them?" She asked again, patting my stomach and looking at it intently. I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly I heard Jace bust out laughing from the behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him with his face in his hands, trying to stop. I narrowed my eyes.

I looked back at Ari. "I didn't eat the baby Ari." I said gently. She looked confused.

"Then why they in there? Yous supposed to buy baby not eat it." She said firmly, as if I was completely wrong.

Jace laughed harder. "Jace!" I said, trying to get him to shut up.

He took a deep breath, still chuckling and got off the chair to crouch in front of Ari beside me.

"Who told you that Ari?" He asked breathlessly. How can he think this is so funny? Our daughter believes I ate her sibling?

"Uncle Alec." She told us, acting as if this was common knowledge.

"Why did he tell you that?" I asked.

She looked back at the weapon and twirled it around in her hands. "He and Aunt Izzy were talking and I heards him says that Aunt Izzy knows wheres the baby comes from. Ands I didnt knows and I wanted tos so I asked dem where they dids come from and he said that yous go and buys them at a store, like Taki's. So I don't know whys you wanted to eats them momma." She explained, looking at us in the end. Jace had stopped laughing and was staring blankly.

"You don't...buy them angel." Jace said, shaking his head. Ari blinked.

"Then, wheres they comes from daddy?" She questioned. Jace flushed slightly as she stared at him, wanting an answer. "Wells?" she pressed, having _his_ curiousity may I point out. He looked at me and I shook my head. "She asked you." I defended. He stood and my gaze slanted up to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He cleared his throat.

"I need to go talk to Alec." He said calmly. I smirked.

"Throw in a punch for me please." I added. Jace nodded and walked out.

Ari sighed dramatically and I looked at her. She looked depressed.

"Ari, what is it now?" I asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I reallys wanted to play with them too..." She said. At that, even I started laughing.

* * *

**Did ya like it? If so, review or fav, or whatever really. And a shoutout to my sweet beta for taking the time to look over this for me!**

**~Elizem18**


	6. Do The John Wall

**I swear I get the weirdest idea's and this is definately one. But funny XD**

* * *

Clary POV

"Waaaahhh, waaahhhh" My son's cry vibrates through the moniter on the coffee table in front of me. I smile and heave myself out of the library armchair with ease. The bookmark I was holding between my teeth I set inside the thin pages of the demonology text I was studying. Thank the Angel for my son's cries of hunger so I can get away from this cursed textbook.

James's nursery is right next to mine and Jace's room so it only takes me a moment to reach him. I lean over the crib and the little 4 month old boy stares up at me with his father's golden eyes.

"Hey Jamie." I croon, scooping him up in my arms. I feed him and smooth the strawberry blonde fuzz on the top of his head down.

When he's full I kiss the top of his head and carry him close to my chest as I exit the room. The halls of the Institute have become so familiar to me that I barely have to look up as I walk. Upon passing the training room I hear music playing and I feel my eyebrows raise.

Letting my curiousity get the best of me I crack open the just enough that I can see inside and hear the music that's playing more clearly. My eyes widen at the sight of my husband doing...

_"Raleigh be the city where we like to do the dance,_

_Flex to the left, throw some money out yo hands,_

_Do it for the city, and we do it for the fans,_

_To ball like Wall boy you gotta do the dance,_

_Everybody do the John Wall (X6)_

Jace apparently didn't know that Ari was behind him which made this 10 times funnier. He was flexing his arm and turned his fist from side to side, moving his body and hips in time with his fist everytime they said 'John' and 'Wall'. He is so lame.

Ari was so cute because she had her little arm flexed as well and had her little lips pouted out as she tried to mimick what Jace was doing. She swayed back and forth and smiled big when she thought she had what her father was doing down perfect.

I had to practically stuff my fist down my throat to stop from laughing. Jamie had woken up and was looking around in confusion to the noise he was hearing.

"Do it for the city, and we do it for the fans, to ball like Wall boy you gotta do the dance" Jace sang along and suddenly Ari stopped.

"I not a boy daddy! I a girl!" She yelled, stamping her foot.

Jace flipped around and his face reddened at the sight of Ari behind him. He stammered something and I lost it.

I pushed the door open some more and practically doubled over laughing, only careful not to crush Jamie who was cooeing happily in my arms.

Jace's face is flushed and he goes and flips off the stereo instantly. He gives me a look that says 'How much of that did you see' and I try to stifle a laugh as I bring my arm up and twist my fist, side to side. Jace frowns and comes and takes Jamie from me.

Ari looks at both of us in confusion for a moment then settles her gaze on her father. She smushes her lips together in a thoughtful expression. "Daddy? Why you look like a tomato." She stated.

And I nearly fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

**hahaha...**

**~Elizem18**


	7. Birthdays

**I'm on a huge writing kick. So keep expecting chapters for a while. I hope you like this one. :)**

**Cassandra Clare own the MI characters.**

* * *

Jace POV

"Aaa-ahh!" I yelled, ramming my fist into the punching bag one last time.

Sweat poured off me, my hair sticking to my forehead. I panted for breath, backing away from the still swinging bag. With a satisfied smile, I unwrap the gauze from my knuckles and walked out of the training room.

Mine and Clary's bedroom came into view and I pushed open the door. I moved across the room and into our bathroom. Clary was standing in front of the mirror, running some kind of gel through her damp hair. She must have just showered and she smelt..great.

With a smirk, wrap my arms around her from behind and start kissing her long pale neck. She jumps slightly and twist her head to look at me.

"Jace! What have you been doing? You were suppose to be getting ready!" She yelled at me, pulling out of my arms. I frowned.

"Ready for what?" I asked, grabbing a towel and throwing it over my shoulders. Clary glared at me and pulled the towel away from me.

"The party Jace? Our son's 2nd birthday? Doesn't any of this ring a bell?" She stated, digging her nails into the soft towel. I rolled my eyes.

"I've just gotta shower. What's the big deal?" I didn't see the reason for freaking out.

Clary grimaced and came over to me. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine. I instantly responded, tangling my hands in her hair. I thought she was mad at me, but heck, I wasn't complaining. Her hands suddenly caught the bottom of my t-shirt and started pulling it up. I helped her take it off.

She then pushed away from me and shoved the towel in my face.

"Get ready!" She yelled at me, stomping out of the bathroom. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine.." I muttered, running my hand through my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom in just my boxers. Clary threw something in my face.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I mumured, taking a look at the article of clothing. I felt my face screw up in disgust.

"I'm not wearing this." I protested. Clary glared.

"Yes you are! Jamie and Ari will like it." She said, crossing her arms. I glared right back.

"No I'm not! Its..it's, humilating!" I attempted to make her see sense. She didn't look convinced.

"Don't you want to make our kids smile." _Of course Clary, use our kids as ammo. Real mature._ I thought sourly.

"Clary.."

"Jace!" She snapped.

I sighed. "It's just us and the kids right?" Clary nodded.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." I grumbled. Clary smiled widely and ran up to me, smashing her mouth to mine. I took advantage for a few moments and then pulled away.

"I expect more of that later."

She grinned. "We'll see..."

I started getting dressed when Clary suddenly ran to the closet. _Ah hell, now what?_

She brought out three items. "Don't forget these."

"Clary! I.." But my protesting fell on deaf ears when she smiled and walked out the door.

"She better be happy I love her.." I cursed under my breath.

Clary POV

"Happy Birthday my sweet baby boy!" I crowed, lifting Jamie up and blowing a rasberry on his cheek. He flailed around and giggled until I set him down. He started ranging around, picking up things then throwing them.

The library was decorated with blue and green streamers and few balloons here and there. A banner across one bookcase said 'Happy 2nd Birthday Jamie!'. A few presents were laying on the desk in the far corner.

Ari was dancing to some music with Izzy that was blasting out of the stereo. I noticed a specific move that Izzy was doing.

"Izzy, don't teach her that!" I yelled over the music. Isabelle looked over at me.

"Come on Clary! It's innocent!" She said. I frowned.

"Getting low is not innocent in any way!"

Now Izzy frowned. "It is if a 7 year old does it!" She argued. I shook my head.

"No." That was my final word.

"No!" I heard Jamie say and I spun around. He was standing in front of Alec, who was kneeling in front of him, Magnus standing beside him. I walked closer to them and heard Alec asking Jamie questions. I smiled and shook my head.

"Am I your favorite Uncle?" Alec asked.

Jamie smiled. "No!"

"Am I your Uncle at all?"

"No!"

"Do you love me?"

"No!"

"Do you like me?"

"No!"

Alec groaned and stood up. "Clary. Why does your kid always tell me no?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's not that. Watch." I turned to Jamie and put my hands on my hips. My little strawberry blonde toddler looked up at me with a smile.

"Jamie! Do you love Uncle Alec?" I asked him. He's been on this 'NO' kick. He answers no to everything and everyone.

He grinned. "No!"

I smiled. "Do you like pudding?" I looked at Alec as Jamie answered.

"Yes!"

My eyes widened and Magnus started laughing. I turned to Jamie.

"What? Your suppose to say no!" I said, confused. His little expression was confuzzled.

"I luvs pudding mama." He said. I put my face in my hand as Jamie toddle off.

"SEE!" Alec said. Magnus rubbed Alec's hand.

"I'm still here for you darling." He said.

Suddenly I heard the door opening and flash of color. I smiled.

"Jamie, Ari! Look what's coming!" I said as my kids ran over to me.

Jace strode through the door, his clown costume shining brightly. I heard someone do what sounded like a spit take. I crouched behind Ari and Jamie as Jace came over to us.

"Hi kids." He said in a higher tone. I smiled at him.

Laughing was coming from the background and I turned my head to glare at a laughing Isabelle and Alec. Magnus was appraising the clown suit like I would a summer dress.

Ari looked up at her father with raised eyebrows. "Why are you dressed all weird daddy?"

Jamie started to laugh, which made the people in the background laugh louder. Jamie's little chubby hands clapped together. "Dada weirds!" He crowed.

My husband's expression shot daggers at me. He turned on his heel, or as best he could in shoes twice as long as his feet, and stamped out the door.

I was in for it later...

* * *

**Reviewing would help...**

**~Elizem18**


	8. Naughty Whipping?

**My writing kick is wearing off but I'm trying to keep up with this story. I'm enjoying making these oneshot's and it's actually good that there so random XD**

**I don't own the MI characters. Just Arriane and Jamie! :)**

* * *

Clary POV

Reaching my hands behind my neck, I tied the halter of my tankini bathing suit up. I sighed and smirked in the mirror, smoothing my hands over the spandex like material that covered my torso.

The patter of feet turned my attetion to the door of mine and Jace's bathroom. Arriane and James came running in at top speed, both of them dressed and ready for pool time.

"Mommy! Look at my bathing suit aunt Izzy got me!" Ari gushed, doing a quick twirl so I could see the multicolored tankini bathing suit she wore. It had a frill half skirt sewed onto the bottoms and the top was halter like mine. Except where my stomach was covered, a 2 inch strip of her tanned tummy was showing. She did look cute, I'll give Izzy that.

I smile at her and pounce, giving her tummy a tickle. She squeals and jumps back, a large grin pulling her face up. "Mommy!" She yells, wrapping her arms around herself in protection.

Jamie laughed and grabbed onto my leg, securing himself there. He's so much more like me than Ari is. She has way to much of Jace's personailty. I had bought him a pair of red bathing suit shorts and a black and red swim shirt so his pale skin wouldn't get burned. He looks up at me with eyes so much like his daddy's, making me grin.

I pull Jamie to me and set the three year old on my hip as Jace and Isabelle both enter the bathroom. Izzy's face is twisted into a mock glare. "Are you ready yet?" She demands, placing her hands on her hips. I notice Ari doing the same out of the corner of my eye. I really need to tell her _not_ to do everything her aunt does.

Jace rolls his eyes. "She's been like this for the past hour." he laments, leaning against the doorway. My sister in law narrows her eyes at him.

"I have not!" She insists.

"I say take another 20 minutes as punishment." Jace offers, smirking at me. I chuckle lightly.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD! I'M GONNA WHIP YOU SO HARD..!" Isabelle threatens.

"I reserve that kind of stuff for Clary." Jace interrupts. My face flushes and I walk to Jace and whap him on the arm.

"What?" He asks. I glare.

"Not in front of the kids Jace!" I said, glancing toward where Ari stood. That child picks up on things to quickly and is way to curious for her own good. I already had to pounce on my husband for swearing and making our children's favorite word for a while start with the letter S.

Izzy started laughing and I pushed them all out the door. By using Alec's influence we got Magnus to make a pool in the backyard of the Institute for the day. I had asked how that was going to look to mudanes but he said that they would just see what looked like volunteers trying to spurce up the yard. I dropped it after that.

Jace took Jamie and set him on his shoulders as we walked down the hall and I grabbed Ari's hand. I kept glancing at her as we walked to the entryway because she looked to deep in a thought for a 8 year old.

Finally we reached the elevator and Izzy stabbed the button harshly.

"Momma." I heard Ari say, tugging on my hand. I looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" _By the Angel that's never a good sign_, I thought worriedly. I nodded hesitantly. I saw Jace was watching us also.

"Do you whip daddy cause he's being bad?" She asked, nothing but pure curiousity in her wide green eyes.

My jaw dropped a little and my face had to turn beet red. Izzy began laughing.

"Honey, honey I don't whip daddy." I tried to convince her, kneeling down in front of her so we were eye level. A little crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Daddy said you did!" She said, making me turn to look at Jace. His cheeks were tinted pinker than normal.

"I can't control what she gets out of my words." He defended.

"Yes you can! Don't say them!" I pointed out as the elevator clanged to a stop. Alec and Magnus were both inside, dressed in beach wear. Although I'm not sure why I was slightly shocked that Magnus was wearing a purple, glitterfied one peice swimsuit from the 1920's.

"What's up?" Alec asked, looking at mine and Jace's red faces and Izzy hunched over, trying to breathe.

Ari sighed. "Nothing really. Momma just whips Daddy cause he's naughty." She said causally. "Can I swim now?"

I got redder if possible and put my face in my hand.

"Swim! Swim!" Jamie crowed, patting Jace's hair.

We gathered into the elevator and started to descend. I peered over at Magnus and Alec, who were looking at Jace and I.

"What?" I questioned.

"I didn't know you guys rolled that way." Alec answered.

When we left the elevator Alec had my handprint embedded on his bare shoulder.

* * *

**What do ya think? Any good? I thought it was funny!**


	9. Little Mind Readin' Darlin'

**Some usual funny humor but a little different this time. Some power sorting :)**

**I disclaim all the original MI characters to Ms. Clare. Except Arriane and Jamie. She can't have them!**

* * *

Clary POV

"Clary I swear. I think she can." The dark haired woman sitting across from me said. My eyebrows raised and I gave her a incredulous look.

"Come on Izzy. That's impossible." I retorted, not believing what she was saying. Izzy's face twisted into an accusing glare.

"With the strange things both you and Jace can do you still believe in the word 'impossible'?"

A snort escaped my throat, but she did have a point. Her steady gaze and wide brown eyes finally made me sigh.

"Well, what makes you think she can?" I questioned, tapping the rim of my coffee mug impatiently.

Isabelle smiled wickedly and she tossed her waist length hair over one shoulder. "I'll show you!"

Turning at the waist she yelled for my 9 year old daughter. A moment later a fair haired little girl trolloped into the room, inquistive green eyes catching the gazes of her Aunt and I.

"Yes Ma'am?" She trilled, the model of decorum. Even though she has the tendancy to be the exact opposite somedays.

"Come here sweetie." I said, motioning for her with my hand. I wonder where Jamie is? He normally follows Ari around like a second shadow. Maybe Jace has him.

"Yeah, Jamie's with daddy in the weapons room." Arriane says, coming to stand next to me. I look at her solomnly.

"Did I say something?" I asked, eyeing Ari and then Isabelle. Ari's forehead crumpled.

"Yeah. You asked where Jamie was." She stated plainly.

Isabelle shook her head and I turned back to Ari. "Honey, I didn't say that." I explained slowly.

Ari expression looked baffled. "But I heard you say it."

"See." Izzy expressed, leaning forward.

"Hold up, this is crazy." I said, running my fingers through Ari's wavy waist length hair. "She can't read minds."

Izzy pouted for a moment and then looked firmly at Ari. Her niece stared back calmly.

"Red." Arianne suddenly said. Izzy nodded approvingly. Her expression dared me to challenge her now. I turned Ari to so she was looking at me. But...Isabelle hadn't asked anything.

"She asked what my favorite color was." Ari claimed, playing with the hem of her babydoll top.

"Should we call on the Silent Brothers?" I asked quietly, glancing at my sister in law. Isabelle frowned and Ari shivered, shrinking closer to me, grabbing onto my arm. I rubbed my hand over her back.

"It's okay honey." I whispered, comforting her.

"No, they freak me out too. I bet Magnus could help. I'll call him." Izzy said, standing and going toward the door.

"Tell Jace to come here while your at it." I called. She nodded and left.

The kitchen was empty except for Ari and I, sitting at the small wooden table. I pulled her into my lap and she curled up there, not fitting as well as she used to.

"Is that why everyone talks so much now?" She said, laying her head on my shoulder. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I asked.

She sat up and looked at me. "Ever since my birthday, everybody talks so much. But I guess they weren't talking were they momma?"

"No honey, I think you heard what we were thinking." I answered. She just nodded.

Jace came in then, Jamie tagging along beside him. My son was carrying a wooden pole that we used to train with.

"Hey, what is it? Izzy seems a little frazzled." Jace said, sticking his hand out to block the wooden pole from slamming clear into the china cabinet. "How about Daddy holds this in here." He told Jamie, taking the pole from the disgruntled 4 year old.

"We think Arriane can read minds." I recounted, giving the details of the past couple minutes. Jace stared blankly forward, no expression on his face.

"Daddy" Ari expressed quietly, reaching for him. Something she hadn't done in years. He came and plucked her out of my arms.

"No no Jamie, don't eat that before dinner." I cautioned, standing and taking the rasberry pastry out of his hand. He frowned deeply and plopped down on the floor, pouting. I chuckled at him and ruffled his straight strawberry blonde hair. How he inherited stick straight hair from two curly haired parents I'll never know.

"Clary darling! What is going on here now?" Magnus Bane swept into the room, a shiney gold trench coat tied loosely around his slim waist. Alec trudged in behind him, looking just as he had since I'd first met him years ago. Messy.

"We think Ari can read minds." I said as Magnus crossed his arms. His face took on a puzzled expression.

"That is what Alexander told me. Let's see." He chimed, moving toward Jace and Ari. Jace put her down and Magnus looked at her, talking with her about something. Ari answered cheerfully, making the warlocks head nod slowly.

"So..Izzy's not being a complete drama queen then?" Alec sounded, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

A pale manicured hand slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" He shrieked, rubbing his hair.

"I am never a drama queen." Isabelle defended, clicking the toe of her boot against the weathered wood floor.

"Yeah yeah." Alec lamented.

A green-blue glow lit the room and I looked toward Magnus. Jamie wanted badly to go to the light and I had to keep a grip on the back of his green t-shirt.

"There. That should help." Magnus declared. Ari was standing in front of her father, not looking any different.

"Can she still read minds?" Jace asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes" Magnus said, smoothing his coat.

"Then what did you do exactly?" Alec asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I put a containment spell on her mind. It appears that she just thought everyone was talking more than they used to, so she must have just...received this..power I suppose. She should have to focus more to hear thoughts now instead of just hearing everything." he explained.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "That she can read minds I mean."

Magnus shrugged. "I know a couple warlocks that can do it. The faries of course can do something similar."

"But Arriane is a Nephilim Child." I interjected, confused.

"Yes, but you and Jace are far from any normal shadowhunters. Does this really suprise you?" Magnus cocked an eyebrow.

"I told you it was because ya'll can do weird things." Izzy supplied. I rolled my eyes at her and Jace laughed.

Ari looked at Jace, concentrating. "That's not nice." She said, frowning. Jace blushed.

"What is he thinking?" I said, glaring.

"He said that you and Aunt Izzy are.." Jace slapped his hand over her mouth.

I saw Izzy's eyes narrow dangerously. Jace whispered something in Ari ear and pulled his hand away. She smushed her lips together, thinking it appeared and settled her gaze on Alec. He wasn't paying attention to her, talking animatedly with Magnus.

"Ewww!" She yelled, her face scrunching up in disgust.

I looked at Alec. "What are you thinking about!" I questioned.

He flushed red and stuttered out something. Izzy must have heard him because she slapped him again.

"Your thinking about _that_ with a 9 year old mind reader in the room!" She shrieked.

"She didn't have to listen!" He countered, "And quit hitting me!" Magnus just shook his head and laughed.

Jace came and took my hand as Ari sat on the floor with Jamie, playing slaps.

"We're going to have to teach her not to invade people's minds." I said. Jace nodded in agreement.

A thought occured to me and I eyed my husband carefully. "What were you thinking of earlier?" I asked slowly.

Jace looked away and then smiled cheekily. "I love you."

"mmhmmm.." I hummed, placing my hands on my hips.

* * *

**Review? How do ya feel about the little mind readin' darlin'?**

**~Elizem17**


	10. To Phase or Not To Phase

**Quite a few of you asked if Jamie has a power. Well, this should answer your question :)**

**I don't own the MI characters. Just J/C crazy kids :)**

* * *

Jace POV

"Too slow!" I yelled, leaning to the right when the wooden pole swung at me. My 10 year old daughter Arriane growled and whipped the staff to the right, attempting to knock my legs out from under me. With a laugh I jumped, the wood slicing the air beneath my feet.

Ari let the wooden tip rest on the floor, fist clenching the wood as she panted. "Your cheating Daddy!" She accused, pouting her lips out.

Walking over to her I took the training stick. "Don't worry, it'll be easier once you start getting marks." I said, balancing the pole across the knuckles of my left hand.

"When can I get Marks?" She asked, looking earnest. I kept a easy expression on my face, though my insides were twisting at the thought of my child having the rune lines burned into her skin. It's never pleasant the first time, and if she's too young…

"I'm not a baby anymore Daddy." Ari stated, placing her hands on her hips. God, we need to keep her away from Isabelle.

"Ari, what did we say about mind reading." I repeated for about the, I don't know, thousandth time in the past 8 months.

Green eyes gazed at the floor. "To not to…" She whispered. "But you where being too quiet."

I suppressed the smart remark I could feel bubbling in my mind. "It takes more than 30 seconds to think." I said instead, turning and placing the wooden staff back in it's holder.

"HAHAHA!" A loud childish laugh rang through the training room and I whirled around. Out of nowhere I caught a glimpse of Jamie streaking into the room. His strawberry blonde hair was blowing out around him and he had a manic smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, where are you going?" I asked, thinking he was running toward me. Instead he dove under my legs and behind a weapons holder. I was about to go see what he was doing when my frazzled wife ran into the room, along with Isabelle.

"Did Jamie come in here?" Clary asked, walking up to me. Ari was staring at her mother when Clary stuck her pointer finger in her direction, a signal that meant 'don't read my mind'. Ari pressed her lips together and sat Indian style on the floor, looking disgruntled.

"Yeah, he just came barreling through here. He's hiding behind the weapon holders. What about it?" I informed them, feeling confused.

Izzy walked to the holders and looked behind them. "Darn it! He did it again Clary!" She announced, coming back over.

"He did what again?" I questioned. Clary sighed.

"Our son has a new 'power'" She said, looking sourly at me.

"Well it's not like I gave it to him." I defended. She glared at me and was about to say something when said child appeared.

Half sticking out of the wall.

"What the hell…" I muttered, staring. Jamie laughed and ran toward us. He reached out and tapped Izzy on the hip.

"TAG! Your it!" He yelled. Izzy frowned and grabbed him up, lifting him into her arms. He growled playfully and wiggled around before just falling _through _Izzy's arms and onto the floor.

"James Maxwell Lightwood! You come here this instant!" Clary called, looking frustrated.

He grinned. "You have to catch me!" He countered, lifting his orange t-shirt up to expose his pale stomach. He pulled the shirt up over his nose, covering this face, but from the way his eyes crinkled up I could tell he was smiling.

Clary frowned. "No Jamie, no more games. Now come here." She said, using her disciplinary tone.

"No." He said, dropping his shirt.

Smirking as an idea came to me, I walked over and picked Jamie up. He thrashed around but before he could do anything else I shifted his shirt up some and blew a raspberry on his belly. He shrieked and laughed, arching away from me. Jamie had the same pet peeve as Clary, because she had the same reaction when I did it to her once.

He looked as if he was about to try and drop out of my arms but I blew another raspberry, causing another round of laughter. While he was distracted I told him, "Enough phasing through things."

Jamie calmed down some and just sat in my arms. "Why?" He asked, "It fun!"

I smirked and leaned my face down toward his tummy again. "Want me to do this again?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

His gold eyes widened and he shook his head, tugging his shirt down. "No!"

I laughed and set him down, keeping my hand on the top of his head.

"When did he start doing this?" I asked. Clary sighed.

"A little while ago. He fell through a chair trying to hide from Izzy. Unfortunately in the course of 20 minutes _your _son has learned how to phase through things at will." Clary explained, emphasizing the 'your son' part.

"Because he's like you." Ari piped up, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Clary turned to her. "Arriane! What did we tell you about invading people's minds!"

"To not to.." She said more routinely than sincerely. We're gonna have to come up with better line than 'what did we tell you'. Cause it's not working worth crap.

Izzy sighed dramatically. "By the Angel my head hurts. How are you going to ever handle three with a mind reading daughter and a son who can walk through walls."

"And chairs." Ari added. Jamie pulled away from me and drifted toward the weapons, grabbing the wooden staff. His favorite thing to break the Institute with.

Clary was glaring harshly in my adoptive sister's direction. It took a moment to figure out why when it suddenly clicked.

"Did you say three?" I asked, feeling lightheaded. Clary looked over at me with a small smile, her hand pressed tenderly against her abdomen.

Then everything went dark.

The last thing I heard was Ari saying. "Daddy fainted."

* * *

**So? A few suprises and fun in this one. How'd I do? And good lord think of the trouble Ari and Jamie could create as teenagers :O**


	11. Show Tunes

**More fun. There will be less spaces between their ages now, months instead of years kind of thing. Well, maybe one more years span one. IDK. I hope this one is funny. I'm not real sure ^^;**

**CC (c) MI characters**

* * *

Clary POV

"Ugh.." I moaned, sitting up. My large round stomach made me look twice as wide as normal and made even sitting hurt. My mother told me each pregnancy gets a little easier because you get used to the feeling of it. What a load of bull. I love my kids but being pregnant sucks.

I swung my legs over the side of bed, trying to let some blood flow back into them. Pins and needles tingled them, the only reason I was even sure they were still there. With more effort than should ever be needed I pushed myself up so I was standing. Waddling my 8 month pregnant self into the hall I found my destination. Food.

I pulled open the fridge door and examined the food inside. _By The Angel I think I could eat it all and the fridge, no problem._

I settled on a turkey sandwhich smothered in fattening Mayo. Yum.

With sandwhich in hand I made way to the little alcove room that served as a living room. My teeth sunk into the sourdough bread and I almost moaned.

Upon opening the door I saw Ari and Jamie both in there, dancing around on the plush circular rug. They were singing something but I couldn't hear them very well. I stepped a few paces closer and finally heard what they were singing.

"OH..Supdercalifragilistic-Expialidocious!" Ari sang, jumping up energetically.

"Even if the sound of it is really really bogus!" Jamie crowed next. I almost dropped my sandwhich. I don't remember that line.

"If you say it loud enough you'll always sound pukocious!" Ari sang after Jamie. Apparently they were taking turns, and definatly making a good portion of this song up. I stumbled back into the corner so they would keep going and not see me watching.

"Supder-callus-fragi-lastic-expi-ire-doious!" Jamie said, trying to say the word but failing miserably.

"Um diddy umm diddy diddy eye!" Jamie sang, his line slurred all together adorably. That's what happens when a 5 year old tries to sing this song. Ari went next.

"So if Church has found your tongue, and uses it to play!"

"Just make up a real big word and he will go away!"

Ari did a cartwheel and faced Jamie, who ran through her laughing manically. My God, I'm not gonna last.

"Use the big word carefully or it could change your life." Ari told Jamie, bending at the waist to look at him. He stared back, thinking.

"Supder-callus-fragi-lastic-expi-ire-docious!" He sang instead, not knowing a rhyme I guess. I looked up at the ceiling, hoping that holding all this laughter in wouldn't send me into early labor.

"Wow, what a show." I heard a chuckling voice say from beside me. I gave a shriek and turned to saw Jace and Alec standing beside me, clothes torn and covered in blood and ochor.

"When did you two get here?" I questioned, suprised I hadn't heard them.

"Hi momma!" Jamie yelled, smiling wide. He barreled toward me, his sister jogging over as well. He hugged me, wrapping his arms as far as he could around my waist. Which, depressingly enough wasn't very far.

"Hi honey. What were you doing?" I asked, as if I hadn't been watching the entire thing.

My 11 year old smirked, tossing her blonde waves over her shoulder with a flick of the wrist. "Show tunes. They're very stress relieving."

Alec busted out laughing and headed out the door.

Jamie nodded his head curtly, like he had any idea what that even means. Heck, it took me a second to remember what it means.

I turned my head to Jace. "She really is your child."

"You love to say that." He commented. I rose my eyebrows.

"I never said it wasn't true." Jace concluded, touching my stomach.

"Don't do that." I pulled his hand away.

"I can't touch my child?" He smirked.

"Ask!" I countered, rubbing my hand over Jamie's light strawberry hair. Jace and Alec gave me a strange stare.

"Well I don't go around randomly rubbing your stomach do I?"

Jace smirked. "Well.." He started, running his hand over his abs.

I held my hand up. "Please don't."

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**~Elizem18**


	12. Angel Help Us

**I love twisting things up XD**

**

* * *

**

Clary POV:

"ARGHHH!" I groaned, pushing with all my might.

"Okay dear, your doing great. Just a few more pushes." My mother in law, Maryse, said encouragingly.

My mom smiled sweetly at me and rubbed one of my hands as Jace smoothed my hair off my forehead. Though I loved them both for the support, the pain was so intense I could care less.

I panted deeply and pushed hard as the next excruiating contraction pulsed through me. A small cry pierced the early morning air. My third baby had arrived. But something was off, I was still hurting.

I pushed up on my elbows and gazed at the blood covered bundle in Maryse's arms. She looked up and smiled at me.

"It's a girl honey." She whispered.

Jace kissed the top of my head and a goofy grin plastered his face. This was the first of our children he'd seen born.

"Here, I'll clean her up." My mother offered, taking our whimpering daughter in her arms.

"She's beautiful Clary." Jace said, tilting my face up and kissing me. I responded gently, letting his lips caress mine.

A jolt of pain suddenly tore through my abdomen. I yelp and arched my back up some, shocked.

"Clary? Clary what's wrong?" Jace asked frantically. I couldn't answer, something was coming down and out. Afterbirth delievery is not near this painful.

"By the Angel.." Maryse said, looking down. I stared at her, trying hard to remember to breathe.

"What?" I screeched.

She propped my knees back up and looked at me firmly. "Honey, you need to push again." She instructed. I gaped and Jace's eyes went wide.

"Why the hell do I need to do that!"

"There's another baby. Now push Clary, the head's coming down."

Pushing wasn't really need though, as my body was already in the process of expelling. A moment later, another small cry was heard and a tiny squirming body wriggled in Maryse's arms. "Twin girls..." She said numbly, like she was suprised to be saying it.

"What's going on?" Jocelyn asked running in from the bathroom, a pink wrapped bundle in her arms. Her eyes glassed over as Maryse cut the cord and stood. I was so tired and shocked I could barely keep my eyes open.

"I'll take her." Jace said, composing himself. He took our little newborn girl from Jocelyn and cuddled her close as her twin sister was given to my mother.

Maryse helped me through the afterbirth quickly and after giving me a warm hug, said she would go get Ari and Jamie. My mom came in a moment later and gave Jace our other daughter as well, smiling. I smiled gently as Jace handed me our new twin daughters.

The oldest of the two had her father's coloring. White blond fuzz covered her tiny head and warm golden eyes watched me sleepliy. Her twin sister had my coloring, with a small wisp of dark red hair and green eyes to match. Their features were mostly identical. Both had my nose, Jace's shaped eyes, my heartshaped face. They were beautiful.

"Wow, no wonder you were so big this time." Jace whispered, letting each baby wrap a little hand tightly around two of his fingers. I glared at him.

"Did you just call me fat?" I asked. He looked taken aback.

"No, I just.." He didn't get to finish since the door blew open, allowing Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Luke and Maryse to step through. Arriane and Jamie came walking in behind them. Ari looked excited and Jamie a little wary.

"Two? You had twins!" Alec stuttered, looking troubled. "God help you." I thought I heard him mutter but wasn't sure.

Izzy came running up, bring Ari and Jamie with her. "They are adorable! Look guys. You have two new sisters!" She gushed. Ari smiled big, apparently pleased.

"More sisters? I already got one." Jamie declared, his expression baffled.

"Well, I wanted another sister." Ari stated, jumping up slightly. Her green eyes were shining. "What's their names?"

I looked at Jace. "I guess we're using both names." He chuckled, taking our redhead baby from me. I gestured with a grin to the little newborn I was still holding. "This one is Elaine. And Daddy is holding Roxanne. Elaine and Roxanne."

"Can I hold Elaine!" Ari cried, grinning big. I smiled.

"Okay, come sit on the bed first." She plopped down and made her arms into a cradle shape. Wincing, I pulled myself into a sitting position and set Elaine down in her big sister's arms. I kept my hand on the back of her neck, just incase though.

"Hi Laney! I'm your big sister, Ari." She chirped. Elaine's eyes opened some and she looked up at Ari.

"I don't have food." She said conversationally to the newborn. I glanced over at Jace, who had his eyebrows raised. He saw me looking at him and shrugged, like saying 'weirder things have happened.

"Here." I whispered, taking Elaine from Ari.

Jamie was still standing awkwardly by the bed. I grinned gently at him. "Do you want to hold your baby sister's honey?" I asked him as Ari jumped off the bed and went over to Jace so she could see Roxanne.

"No." Jamie answered. I felt confused.

"Why not?"

"They're girls." He said, wrinkling his nose. My God, 6 years old and already sexist. What ever will I do.

My step father Luke spoke up, "Arriane is a girl." He told him, ruffling his grandson's strawberry blonde hair.

"I don't want to hold her either." He confirmed, leaning back against Luke's legs.

"I love you too." Ari snarled from behind him, looking sour. Sarcasm...really? She's 11 for crying out loud!

Jamie flipped around and started yelling at Ari, who yelled right back. This made Elaine start to cry, which in turn woke up Roxanne, who was settled in Izzy's arms now, causing her cry too.

Jace started laughing. I glared up at him as Maryse and Jocelyn tried to get Ari and Jamie to stop fighting.

"What in hell could you be laughing about?" I accused, rocking Elaine slowly to calm her.

"It's better than crying right." He said in a flat tone, glancing at all of our kids with a slap happy grin.

Maybe Alec had a good idea. _God help us_...

* * *

**Yes...God help them. More fun to come. Any ideas about what you'd like to see next. Any kind of senario?**

**~Elizem18**


	13. Thingamajig

**Short but cute and funny. Comment what you thought about it. I personally say this things all the time when I can't think of the right word so...**

* * *

Jace POV

"Okay, what's that?" Ari asked, pointing at a dagger held to the brushed metal wall by a thick leather strap.

With a jerk I ripped the dagger down and flipped it in the air, catching the 8 inch long weapon between my fingers. The hilt was bronze with golden outspread wings embossed on both sides.

"This is a Celestial Dagger. Each is handcrafted and has an Angel that it honors." I began explaining to the 12 year old girl in front of me.

"Like seraph blades?" She questioned. I nodded once.

"Precisely, but these daggers can only be used by a shadowhunter completely commited to the cause. Not for the faint of heart. Or mind, and even body for that matter. In fact, don't touch this unless you are fully committed because you might be struck down for blasphemy."

"Jace, are you trying to scare your kid half to death! I thought Clary told you this morning to just _show_ her the weapons today." My adopted brother Alec said, clomping into the room.

I twisted at the waist to look at him better. "Just giving a little background." I informed him.

"Yeah...background." He muttered. I turned my back on him and noticed the dagger missing from my hand. I glanced around for a moment and saw Ari twirling it in her right hand.

"Cool, it like...pulses." She said, letting the afternoon light reflect off the dull silverly blade.

I smirked at Alec and he rolled his eyes before tromping out of the room, his phone pressed against his ear.

"What about that one?" Ari asked, looking at a long sword like blade. The metal it was forged from made it glow subtly.

"That's uh..it's um.." I stumbled around for the name and I felt my eyebrows knit together. I know what that is!

I looked at Ari standing there, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and green tank top, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Oh, it's got the weird name...

"Could be a Thinga-ma-jig." Ari supplied, looking up at me calmly. I stared back.

"A what?"

"Maybe a Do-Hicky." She continued, now looking at the sword I couldn't name.

"Ari, what are you talking about?" I asked. She ignored me and studied the weapon harder.

"No, no. A Whatcha-ma-callit sounds better."

I was throughly confused. I've learned a lot of languages in my lifetime but I have never heard what my child is repeating.

Ari's lips pressed together into a blanched line for a moment and then she looked at me again, her eyes lighting up. "I've got it! Do-dad! It's most definately a Do-dad." She annonced with a half grin.

I switched my gaze between her and the weapon mulitple times before she spoke up. "Dad?"

I looked at her. "Yes?"

"I was wrong." She said, nodding her head at the wall of demon hunter weapons. I raised my eyebrow.

"About what?"

Arriane nodded again at the wall. "That wasn't a Doo-dad. It's just a good old What-not."

I slapped my hand to my forehead, only for my daughter to laugh and say "Facepalm!"

* * *

Clary POV

I had Laney cooing happily on my hip as I walked down the hall, so I could put her down for a nap like her twin sister, Roxy. Suddenly I saw Jace walk out of the Weapons room muttering something about 'Pre-teens'. With a laugh and an eye roll I walked toward the twins room, letting it go.

* * *

**Hope ya liked :)**

**~Elizem18**


	14. Oh God

**Next chapter! Hope you like. Yes, though I like Simon/Izzy it's just complicated to work it out in this so I just gave her a shadowhunter fiance. Sorry. Just easier that way.**

**But there is some nice Jace/Clary fluff toward the end ;) I love fluff so I had too.**

**CC owns MI characters.**

* * *

Clary POV

"How did you do this over and over again?" Isabelle whined, rubbing her hand over her 6 month pregnant stomach. I smirked and scooped up a glob of green mush in a baby spoon.

"It's a mystery." I claimed, putting the food in Roxy's waiting mouth. She swallowed before opening her mouth again, demanding more. The next spoonful I directed at Laney and she ate it grudgingly. I chuckled when she smacked her lips together and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Note to self: L does not like green glop.

"I mean, I can't wait to be a mom but my God, I don't think I'm going to last." She said, slumping in her chair. _Just wait_, I wanted to say, _it gets worse_.

"Hey." A deep familiar voice said from behind me. I tilted my head back and looked up at Jace, who was smirking in that sexy irratating way of his.

"Hello." I responded before he threaded his fingers in my messy red hair and kissed me firmly. He smiled against my mouth before letting his tongue touch my lips. A sharp whine caught my attention and I pulled away from Jace. 9 month old Roxy was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows and waving arms, upset at the stop in food.

"Mommy's sorry baby." I cooed, lifting the spoon to her mouth again. "What are our other devil children doing?" I asked, smirking.

My husband smiled, kissing my hair. "Ari is getting a demonology lesson from Maryse, which she's hating might I add, and our son is taking his unquie terror out on Alec." With a barely stifled laugh I alternated spoonfuls of broccoli mush between twins when Izzy moaned...again.

Jace turned to look at her. "Your whining already? The worst is yet to come dear sister."

Isabelle glared murderously at him, her gaze full of venom. "What the hell do you know! You've never been pregnant!" She yelled.

Roxy and Laney looked up, their mouths full of baby mush. I smiled at them. 'Hormones' I mouthed, like they would understand what the heck that means.

"No, but once after a little too much Vodka I thought I was the rabbit who was late for a very important date." Jace mused, stroking his chin.

Izzy and I connected gazes for a second then looked at him quizzically.

"From Alice in Wonderland?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow (yes, I did learn to do that). He looked at me with a smile and nodded once. I never should have let him watch that movie with Ari and Jamie last year.

"Though later I came to find out I wasn't the one who was late over that incident." He grinned, reaching his hand over to smooth Roxy's dark red hair and poke Laney's nose, making her face scrunch up. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Izzy's face showed comprehension.

"TMI Jace. T-M-I." She said, levering herself up into a standing position with a groan.

"You need to stop hanging around Ari so much." I said, setting the empty bowl of baby food on the counter and grabbing a damp washcloth to clean up the faces of two full little girls.

"Like, why's that?" She asked, pulling her phone from a leather pocket in the jacket she was wearing.

"Like?" Jace repeated.

"What's wrong with like? Like, everybody says it during the day." Izzy tried to defend, listening to a voice message. I could hear her fiance's voice, Ethan, speaking. It always cracks me to see them together, though a shadowhunter, he's practically her opposite in everyway. I guess they just mesh right. I can't help but feel a small twinge of sadness for Simon, my best friend, but he and Maia have been going strong for a couple years now so he seems fine.

"I never say it." Jace said.

"Never say Never." Izzy said, smiling at whatever Ethan's message was.

I felt my eyebrows squish together. "Did you just quote Beiber?" I asked incredulously.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She shot back. By the Angel her mood swings.

"There's a lot wrong with that." I answered, taking Roxy out of her highchair. She rubbed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder. I saw that Jace had gotten Laney and was patting her back as she sucked on her thumb.

"Whatever." She said, placing her hand on her bulging stomach and wobbling out on her 3 inch heels. How she was still wearing those things is a complete mystery to me.

I turned to Jace. "Let's go put them down." I sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

We placed our twins in their cribs and I went toward our room. My hand had just touched the doorknob when Jace's hands caught my shoulders and he spun me around, pressing my back against the wall next to the door and laying his lips on mine.

I gasped at his passion but I definately wasn't complaining. God can this man kiss.

He broke away but kept his tantilizing lips just inches from mine, letting his warm breath fan over my face. "We haven't really had any good...alone time in a while." He whispered, his gold eyes darkening at least 3 shades. We've been married almost 13 years, have 4 kids and still one look or kiss from this fair haired man can turn me into a spinless puddle.

"Well, the twins will take a good 2 hour nap..." I suggested, smiling a little.

A growl resonated from Jace's throat and he gripped my waist, crushing me against his body and catching my lips between his. My arms wrapped around his neck and I ran my fingers through his blonde curls. He pressed his tongue against my lips and I sighed, letting him in a little. I teased him some, just barely rubbing my own tongue against the tip of his.

My husbands hands tightened on my waist and he tilted his head, deepening our kiss. I finally gave up and just let myself enjoy what he was doing to me. A moment later I unfortunately had to breathe so I pulled away, but luckily Jace's warm mouth never left my skin. He placed kisses all down my jaw and throat, humming lightly as he did so.

"Um.." I heard someone say and I leapt away from Jace like an electric shock. I leaned against the wall and saw Arriane looking at us with a troubled expression.

"Hey honey. What...was there something you needed?" I asked, clearing my throat. I noticed Jace running his hand through his hair, sighing.

"Nana wanted me to tell you that she needs to ask you something." She said, oddly watching her father.

"Okay. Thank you." I said, kissing her hair. My 12 year old didn't smile but gaped at Jace.

"Why would you call Momma a bad word?" Ari asked Jace, who reddened.

My forehead crumpled until I thought for a second. Oh my...

"Ari! No mind reading! You know better. Now go find Jamie please and make sure he hasn't driven Uncle Alec crazy." I told her. She frowned but left down the hall. I whirled around to face Jace.

"Do I _want_ to know what you were thinking." I questioned.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the wall behind my head. "I think it's time you gave Ari the Talk." He whispered.

I dropped my face into my hand. "God Jace..."

* * *

**Now, you can probably guess what the next chapter will be but here's something to vote on.**

**Should "The Talk" be told in Clary's POV or Arrianes?**

**I'll probably begin doing some chapters in Ari's POV.**

**Review!**

**~Elizem18**


	15. The 'Talk'

**Oh goodness...is all I have to say about this. **

**CC owns MI**

* * *

Clary POV

"Why the hell are you dragging me with you?" Jace protested, walking slower than sludge behind me.

"Because it's all your fault I have to do this now!" My voice was quivering slightly, butterflies bouncing unhappily in my stomach. Arriane, of all our children, is the one I was dreading telling the 'birds and the bees' most. Especially with that darn mind reading of her's. Note to self: No mental pictures.

"Lousy reason." He muttered under his breath. I whirled around to face him.

"Pardon?"

"Kind of drowsy, haven't eaten." He stated, rubbing the heel of his hand dramatically over one eye and faking a yawn. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Your not getting out of this."

Jace frowned. "So you would rather me pass out and most likely go into a coma from extended starvation?"

"Or go cold turkey for the next few months." I patted his stomach with a sly smile. He grunted sourly and trudged on ahead of me.

A moment later we stood in front of the living room door, both not anxious to go inside. A yell sounded from behind the obstruction and I grabbed for the door knob, flinging the door open and rushing into the room.

Ari POV

"Hey Uncle Alec. Where's Jamie?" I asked, closing the living room door behind me. Momma told me to come find Jamie so I was. A shudder went down my spine when I remembered Dad's mental picture of him stripping Mom of her clothes. He's got what Mom calls, or thinks really, a gutter mind. I noticed that Uncle Alec was standing in the middle of the room, scratching his head.

"Hey Ari. I have no idea where he went. He was here." He stated, pointing at the ground in front of his feet. "Of all the daggone powers to inherit."

I could feel a smile pulling at my face. I decided to test out the new part of _my_ power. Mom and Dad don't exactly know about it yet, but I don't find it really important for them to find out anytime soon.

_Hey Jamie! Where are you?_ I called out with my mind. I tried to completely open my mind, to search around for him, but whatever Magnus did to my brain a few years ago keeps me from hearing more than one person's thoughts at a time. It really sucks at times like this.

_I'm in the wall by the TV._ I heard Jamie think, trying hard to make a mental sentance. He was better than he was at first.

I looked around the room, pretending to try and find my brother. _Your freaking Uncle Alec out you know._

I heard what almost sounded like a giggle in my mind. _It's fun!_ Jamie crowed mentally.

An idea popped into my head. _You want to really freak him out?_ I asked. My little brother's excitement leaked into flashes of joy and Uncle Alec yelling in suprise. I spilled him my plan and chuckled softly before going up to said uncle. Tapping his shoulder, he turned to me.

"Yeah?" He asked. I grinned big at him, flicking strands of my hair out of my face.

"I think you should look down." I said innocently.

With his dark eyebrows pushed together in confusion he did so; only for Jamie to spring up out of the floor and lock onto his legs like a rabid koala.

"AHH!" Uncle Alec yelled, Jamie's weight causing them both to tumble to the floor. A laugh bubbled up from my stomach and I crouched over at the waist, unable to stop.

I hadn't even noticed Mom and Dad walk in until they were beside me, gazing down at Jamie who was straddling one shell shocked uncle.

"Hey!" Jamie grinned, popping up and wrapping his arms around our mothers hips.

"Hi baby. What are you doing on the floor Alec?" Mom asked, smoothing my brother's hair down.

Uncle Alec grumbled something and got to his feet. His hair was a mess and he ran a hand through it, not really making it any better. "I'll see you guys later." He said, brushing past my parents and out the door. My parents exchanged a glance but seem to not speak. I decided not to read their minds this time since last time wasn't so pleasant.

"Jamie honey, I think Aunt Izzy as a snack for you in the kitchen." Mom said with a smile. She seemed nervous about something. What did I do now?

"Ew.." The strawberry blonde 7 year old said, his face twisted in disgust. I don't blame him. Aunt Izzy made us oatmeal one time and...lets just say even the _word_ oatmeal makes me want to vomit somedays now.

"Don't worry champ, Nana made it. She's just serving." Dad remarked with a wink. Jamie smiled and ran out the door at top speed. Well, actually he went _through_ the door but that's beside the point.

I started to follow when Mom caught my shoulder. "Wait a second sweetie. Your father and I need to talk to you for a minute."

I swallowed. They couldn't have found out about the accident during target practice could they? I thought I'd covered pretty well...

I sat down on the coffee table, my legs curled underneath me while Mom and Dad sat on the couch in front of me. My father looked like he'd rather be dipped in acid and feed to a Dragondai Demon than be in here.

_'Why the hell do I have to be here? This is girl thing. And Clary's got to be batty if she's thinks I'm doing any explaining of parts...'_ Dad's thoughts seemed to swirl around ways to get out of this room.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry. I mean, I just didn't see the painting there and the burns are really not that bad..." I started.

Mom shook her head and looked at me. "What, no. Your not in trouble. We just need to explain something to you. What painting?" Her question at the end left her face in a focused confusion. Oops. Guess she didn't know.

My head nodded slowly. "Ohhhh...well, then disreguard my earlier statement." I claimed with a smile. "What is it?"

Mom laced her fingers together and set them in her lap. _'Oh...where to start."_ She thought over and over.

"Well, honey, your Dad and I just want to tell you about a little something called the 'Birds and The Bees'." She said, her voice shaking in some places.

"Birds and Bees?" I asked skeptically. I focused in on her thoughts and she was picturing her and Dad doing something that resembled the game Twister on their bed. Jamie and I used to play that game all the time, but what do birds and bees have to do with it?

Mom nodded and looked at Dad, who shook his head and leaned back, his arms folding over his chest. _'I'm not explaining this.._' He thought solemnly.

With a deep breath, Mom started again. "Um, yes. Okay, so when a boy falls in love..."

"Deep, deep love. A love you can only feel when your past 35." Dad added, his voice tight.

35? I thought slowly, not comprehending why it wasn't possible to feel love till I'm old.

Mom narrowed her eyes at him and continued on."Uh, yeah. Deep love with a girl, sometimes they have a...special..desire...to _show_ each other how much they love each other."

"So they play Twister on the bed?" I declared, slightly confused.

Clary POV

"Wha...what?" I asked, my jaw popping open at what Ari had said.

"Isn't that what you and Dad do all the time at night?" She questioned, her blonde eyebrows raising a little.

I whipped my gaze over to Jace, only to find he was no help, sitting there with a wide eyed stare locked on our daughter.

"Where did you get that from?" I almost yelled. Ari looked a little shocked and I rubbed my hand over my face. "I'm sorry sweetie, just, why do you think that?" I clarified.

"You were just thinking about it. You were lying on the bed and Dad was on top of you and then..."

"How'd does that sound like Twister?" I blanched, shocked.

"Well if it's not Twister then why were you guys all tangled up and twisting around and Dad was.."

"OKAY! That's good, you can stop." I said, throwing my hands up. "It's called having sex sweetie, and that's all you need to know about that. Just never ever let a boy do that with you or touch any part of your body until your older. A lot older. And married." I spit out, trying to get the point across as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Arriane sat quietly, staring at both of us calmly, if not a little grossed out or confused.

"What was Mom wearing..." Jace asked our child, leaning forward on his elbows. I reached over and whacked him hard on the back of the head "JACE!"

"OW!" He shouted, rubbing his hair.

I exhaled hard. "So, you understand right?"

Ari nodded. "Is that it?"

"If only." Jace muttered. I frowned.

"There's a little bit more. Have you ever heard of a period?" I asked, feeling at least a tiny bit more comfortable with monthly blood than sex.

"Is that the thing that makes you and Aunt Izzy yell all the time?"

Jace's shoulders started shaking with silent laughter and I glared before answering. "Kind of. What your thinking of is called PMS. It sometimes happens when you get your period."

For the next 10 minutes I delved into what a period was and knew I had to be red as a tomato by the end, because my poor child looked slightly green.

"Won't I die from bleeding that much!" She exclaimed, looking panicked when I'd told her about the 7 days once a month thing.

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, you don't. I've had one for almost 20 years so you'll be fine."

Ari's cheeks suddenly flared pink as she started to speak again. "So...if I'm about to get my..uh, period, I'll have that white stuff in my underwear?" She kept glancing at her father, who was studiously looking at his hands and trying hard not to listen.

"Yeah. Do you have any of that yet?"

She was about to say answer when she looked at Jace again. "Um, can Dad leave? Cause it's kinda weird with him in here..." She mumbled, looking at her hands now.

With a smile, Jace almost leaped off the couch. "Of course Dad can leave. You ask your mother all the questions you want. I'm going to find Jamie." Jace said in a rush, pecking Ari's hair and my lips before practically running out of the room.

"He seemed quite happy to leave." I commented softly.

Ari nodded, twiddling her thumbs. "More than you know."

* * *

**Any comments? Cause this was the most...interesting...thing I've ever written. I really hope you like the funny awkwardness created by two shadowhunters explaining the basics to their child XD**

**~Elizem18**


	16. Stormy Nights

**Short but cute. Pretttyyy much it :) Dating years are coming up soon so stay tuned XD**

**Cassandra Clare (c) MI characters**

* * *

Clary POV

"I love you Clary." Jace's lips skimmed my collarbone while he fingered the strap of my camisole.

"Not tonight Jace, it's been a long day." I stated, rolling onto on my side. He didn't seem to hear me because his hand moved my hair and that tempting mouth touched the curve of my neck and shoulder. With a sigh I laid on my back again. "Jace.."

"Hmm.." He mumured, crawling overtop of me, setting just enough of his weight on me that I felt it. One of his hands began twisting the strap of my top thoughtfully.

I pulled his chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "I want to sleep. The kids were crazy all day." My tone was indigiant but I watched as the gold in Jace's eyes darkened ever so slightly.

"I can help you relax." He breathed and captured my lips softly. I let him kiss me for moment, mentally cursing his name for being such a temptation.

"Your missing the point," I reinstated, "I'm tired."

His grin was wicked. "You don't have to do anything. Just let me."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like a horny teenager."

"Only half of that statment is true." He chuckled darkly. I felt my eyes roll as the door creaked open a little.

"Mama." That one word made Jace roll off me. I sat up as a two toddlers pushed through the door.

"Forgot to shut the door." Jace muttered and I elbowed him. "OW." He whispered, letting a couple swear words slide as well.

"Roxy? Laney? Why are you up?" I said, pulling each up onto the bed. Elaine crawled into Jace's lap and laid her head on his chest. He looked down at her in concern as I pushed Roxanne's whispy red hair back.

"Scary." Laney slurred, her two year old speech not very prefected. She pointed at the window on the far wall of our room. It wasn't till now that I even noticed that it was thunderstorming.

I wrapped my arms around Roxy and rocked subtly. "Oh, it's okay babies. It's just a little storm."

Jace rubbed Laney's back when a rather loud clap of thunder sounded. Both twins shuddered a little.

A thumping sound came from down the hall and suddenly Jamie was at our door as well. His eyes were round and slightly glassy, making me think he was scared. Without a word, he dove onto our bed and tucked himself inbetween his father and I.

"It's really loud." He muttered, looking embarrassed. Jace looked down at him with a small grin, taking one hand and ruffling Jamie's hair. "It's alright champ." He said.

Another round of thunder sounded and all three kids buried themselves against us. I put my arm around Jamie since he had his arms locked around my waist and face pressed into my side.

Jace was explaining something about a counting seconds as the door opened once more.

"Oh..I'll, just go back to bed." Arianne said sheepishly, her blonde waves pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Get in here Ari." Jace called, extending a hand out toward the 13 year old. She gave a little smile and climbed onto the bed, laying herself sideways so her legs were on my lap and her head on her father's leg.

For the next 20 minutes Jace and I comforted our kids until the storm disappaited. Ten minutes had passed since the last thundering and I turned my gaze to Jace. He had laid down flat with Elaine sleeping on his chest and Ari tucked up under his arm.

"Think it's done?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah." He sighed, making Laney rise up with the movement.

I settled down on my pillow and felt Jamie curl up closer to me. A smiled tugged my face up.

"You think this'll get eaiser when they get older?" Jace whispered, his eyes closed.

I thought for a moment. "Hell no."

* * *

**Thoughts? It's stormed here lately so this little ditty popped in my head :) Hope ya like it.**

**~Elizem18**


	17. First Dates

**Here we go :) **

**Cassandra Clare owns the MI characters :D**

* * *

Jace POV

"YOUR WHAT?" I yelled, feeling my face heat. This can't be happening...

Arriane and Clary looked at me with an exasperated look. "I'm going on a date Dad." Ari repeated slowly, her clear green eyes narrowing slightly.

"Your too young." I sputtered, already a small hatred for whatever boy had the nerve to do this sparking.

I watched as Clary's eyes narrowed. "I'm not too young! I'm 14 now!" Ari huffed, her mouth agape.

"Just ignore him. Let's go pick you out something cute to wear!" My traitorous sister chimed, linking arms with Ari and leading her out of the living room. "Oh! Can you watch an eye on Sam for me?" Izzy called over her shoulder, refering to her 7 month old son. At the moment he was being annoyed by his year old twin cousins.

"No problem. But no risky Iz!" Clary shouted back.

"Where's your sense of fun?" Izzy grumbled, leaving. My wife's eyes rolled.

I looked over at Roxy and Laney on the floor. The were entertaining themselves by stacking blocks on top of Sam's dark haired head. He didn't appear to be enjoying it as much as they were. Jamie was laying on his stomach, entralled in some movie that Clary had brought home yesterday. Tangled, I think is what it's called. "So who is this...boy." I question, knowing Clary was listening without looking.

She sighed. "It's Kane, Jace. You know, Kadir and Mira's son, from the Conclave. They live in East Village." She pointed out. I didn't really know the boy, but I'd seen his face. His father, Kadir, was an important part of the Conclave and he'd bring Kane with him to meetings every now and then. I would have said to leave him at home if I'd know that his boy's intention was to flirt with my child.

"I'll be in the weapons room." I said, but Clary grabbed onto my arm.

"Oh no you don't. He'll be here any minute and the last thing you need is a weapon." She muttered, probably picturing what I'd do with one.

I smirked at her. "Who says I don't already have one."

Her mouth flattened into a blanched line. "Do I need to pat you down."

"Well, if you insist..."

"Don't make me smack you." She growled, green fire alight in her eyes.

A sigh escaped me. "I promise not to kill him." _Though I make no promises about maiming_.

"No maiming either." She said as footsteps sounded from down the hall.

"Are you sure _you_ can't read minds..." I asked as the door swung open.

Isabelle strode through the door with a prideful look, a large smile pulling her face up and making small wrinkles show at the edges of her eyes.

"May I present the lovely Arriane." She crowed, sidestepping and waving her arm toward the open door.

Ari walked in slowly, looking nothing like my baby girl. Her wavy blonde hair was styled and pinned up with hot pink bobby pins and Izzy had a little shimmery eyeshadow on her lids and a coating of shiney lip gloss on her mouth. She wore a pair of fitted jeans and a lacey pink tank top and was pulling on a cropped jean jacket as she came in.

"Was the introduction really nessecary Aunt Izzy? It's just one date." She said, scuffing one of her flats against the floor.

"Yes it was! This is your first date!" Izzy gushed, Sam now sitting happily on her hip, sucking his thumb.

"It's exciting baby. And you look very pretty." Clary smiled, taking Ari's hands. Ari grinned at her mother then stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thanks mom." Her green eyes turned to me and a soft smile curved my lips.

"You do look beautiful." I told her, watching an identical grin light her face up.

A small clanging from the entryway alerted me that said date had arrived. I sighed.

"I'll get be right back." I said quietly, exiting the room as Clary and Izzy fussed over Ari. I heard Ari getting frustrated with them and laughed as I walked.

A young man was standing in the entryway, hands tucked firmly into his jacket pockets. Average height with dark brown hair, pale blue eyes he wasn't anything extrodinary to look at. But compared to myself, it's hard to judge male beauty right.

He turned when I was a few feet from him. A blush colored his cheeks pink and I raised an eyebrow. I had to bite on the inside of my cheek to not make comment about his terrified look.

"He..hello..sir. Is Ari..uh, ready?" He stuttered out, not able to look me in the eye. An idea came to me and I prayed my daughter would still speak to me after.

With a smile, I went to Kane and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, urging him forward. With a shudder he walked beside me until we reached the living room door. The door's cracked so Kane and I can look in but they can't see us.

I pull Kane tight next to me, so there was no way the Clary or Isabelle could hear. The fourteen year old was almost sweating bullets and I felt the ugre to laugh as he swallowed hard, like trying to choke down cotton.

"Kane, you see that little girl in there." I whispered, slanting my gaze at him. He straightened his shoulders, trying to look confident but failing oh so miserably.

"Yeah." He answered, quickly looking at Ari through the cracked door and then back at me.

I nodded. "That's my baby girl. She's my life. So if you get any thoughts, about hugging or kissing. You just remember these words...I got no problem going back to prison." I said, slapping him hard on the back for emphaize.

Kane's blue eyes widened and he nodded quickly, gulping. I stood up straight and patted his back with a smile. "Then have a nice time."

He nodded again and entered the living room. Ari hugged him and but he didn't really hug back very hard, much to my happiness.

After saying goodbye to Clary and Izzy they left for the elevator.

"Have a good time at the movies!" Clary called, smiling. I wrapped my arm around Clary's waist as they turned toward us for a second.

I winked at Kane. "Yeah, a good time."

He gave a sharp nod as Ari's mouth dropped. "DAD!" She yelled, but Kane lead her into the elevator so I only caught a glimpse of the glare she was giving me.

Clary narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you do."

* * *

**Bill Engvall was my inspiration for this one. I mean...Jace wasn't going to take this lying down.**

**Reviews are really good. And helpful :)**

**~Elizem18**


	18. Pole Stickin' Good Time

**Hello! I'm updating, how nice huh? Hope ya like!**

**CC (c) MI**

Ari POV

"Come on Jamie, what's taking so long." I groaned, tapping the toe of my boot against the polished wood floor that covered the Institute entryway. The snow was so pretty outside and I wanted to be out there! That is if my stupid brother would hurry his butt up.

"Cut him some slack Ari. He's a cool kid." Kane supplied from beside me. His brown hair was flopped carelessly over his forehead, almost covering his light blue eyes, and a smile was on his face.

I frowned in his direction. "You need a new defintion for 'cool'" With a sharp tug I zipped up my brown coat and pulled my scarf down from a peg on the wall. I heard footsteps approach me and a smirk found place on my mouth when a pair of hands cradled my waist.

A spin on the heel let me face my boyfriend's face...well, shoulder-chest area. "I think your cool." He mumured, leaning closer so that his nose almost touched mine. He'd gotten a little taller over the summer and I had well...shaped up. Turning 15, and some wicked training from Dad, had given me another inch of height, blonde hair that waved to my waist and I had boobs and a butt with no extra fat. Not to sound egotistic, but I was freakin' hot.

"That was reallllyyy lame." I commented, gripping the collar of his coat and stretching up on my tip toes so that my mouth brushed up against his. He had just begun to respond when a voiced sounded. "Mom! DAD! Ari and Kane are sucking FACE!"

I broke away from Kane with a gasp and stared at my brother's smirking form beside the elevator. "Twerp!" I yelled, taking my scarf and holding it like a ninja would grip nunchucks. My shadowhunter training was gonna whip him up one side and down the other, with nothing but a peice of fabric.

"Whats going on!" Dad yelled, charging past Jamie, a lit and ready seraph blade in hand. "Who's hurting Ari?"

Kane tensed up at the sight of my father. I will never forgive Dad for completely tramatizing my boyfriend on our first date. Stupid old man.

I sighed and placed my hand on my hip. "Nothing that requires a weapon DAD."

His golden eyed gaze swept toward me and he straightened from his attack crouch. It wasn't till now that I noticed he was all bundled up from snowy weather as well. A flick of his wrist and the seraph blade was extinigushed and tucked back into a pocket of his jacket. "Always be alert Arriane."

I rolled my eyes at him as Mom came forward, my two younger sisters yanking happily on her hands, wrapped up in warm down coats and mittens.

"Jace." She said warningly, narrowing her green eyes. Jamie stabbed the elevator button multiple times, getting a glare from our mother as well. The 13 year old just scratched his tousled strawberry blonde hair carelessly.

A loud clang sounded and Jamie threw the gate open, walking inside. Dad, Mom and the twins followed. Lacing my fingers through Kane's, I tugged his stiff form forward as well, even if his rigidness wasn't eased by my Dad weasling himself between us once we entered the elevator.

Outside, the tense atmosphere melted at the sight of white covered New York. Only November and it's already white and gorgeous, my kind of view. Only a foot of icy snow could make the grungy, demon infested streets look picture perfect. Not that I didn't love my grungy, demon filled home...

Something slightly hard, and oh so cold, hit the side of my face and I yelped, jumping back. Jamie and Dad's laughter heightened as they bent and scooped more snow into ball like shapes.

"This means war!" I snarled, making my own ball shaped weapon and launching it right up into Jamie's nose. He coughed and sputtered, the whole middle of his face red from impact. I doubled over laughing at his shocked expression.

Cold splattered up under my shirt and coat and I gasped, whirling around. Shock entered me to see Kane there. "I thought you were on my side!" I said.

He snickered. "I never made my side intentions clear."

Now Dad laughed. "Maybe your okay kid!" He laughed from across the yard.

A growled bubbled up in my throat. "No one asked you!" I agrued.

Twenty minutes passed and now I was standing with my Mom, watching Elaine and Roxy make an attempt at snow angels. Dad had gone inside to answer some distress call and Mom was just pulling Roxy and Laney up out of the snow when:

"OWWUUAAHHH!"

Mom and I turned at the cry and saw Kane standing beside a metal light pole with Jamie practically crying from laughing. I rushed over there.

"What is.." Then I saw. Kane had a quarter of his tongue stuck to the icy metal pole. "Why in hell.."

"HAHAHAH! Your soaa...stupid..." Jamie croaked out between guffaws.

"I HAZT YOUAZ!" Kane yelled, his voice slurring thickly from said occurance. I put my hand over my mouth as giggles started to emerge. His pale blue eyes stared down at me.

"S'not fuanny"

I nodded slowy. "Nope...it's hilarious." I said, laughing. I glanced at Jamie and he winked, his golden eyes aflame.

"He should learn not take dares he can't live with." My brother said, smirking. I heard Kane yell something obscene, but it came out pretty thick sounding. Like molassas.

I turned quickly and pecked Kane's cheek. He tried to pull away from the pole but groaned as he did not come loose. I offered a soft pat on the back. "I'll go get some warm water..." I choked out, heading for the door.

Jamie POV

"Hey bud, what's up?" Kane said, loping over toward me. I pushed my hair off my forehead and, unfortunatly, had to look up at him.

"Nothing." I answered, adding more snow to the massive snow ball I was gonna launch right into my sister's hair. She'd love that...well, I will.

Kane came and observed my weapon carefully. He then smiled and...patted my head.

Being only 5 foot 3 is not a happy thing with me. But I'm NOT SHORT. I'm not done growing yet! I'll show this idiot to pat my head like a 4 year old...

"Hey, uh Kane. Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked darkly, smiling. He glanced over at Ari, who was playing with Elaine and Roxy in the snow.

"Okay...why don't you go first." He responded slowly, like he was about to punish himself. Oh, and he was. He just didn't know it yet.

I grinned, making sure to throw up a mental block against Ari, just in case she was listening in. "Cool. Truth or Dare?" I asked.

He looked unsure but so he wouldn't look like a wuss, he said, "Dare."

I clapped my hands together and saw a light pole a couple feet away. Oh yes...

"I dare you...to lick the light pole." I said. He gave me a bewildered expression and I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll do it too! I've always wanted to do it." I lied. He apparently didn't know about my power because he walked with me to the pole and I touched my tongue to the cold metal. He did the same but with ease I phased some and pulled my tongue from the metal.

Funny thing is, he tried to do the same, causing him to yell in pain. I started laughing.

Ari rushed over, looking overly concerned for her retarded boyfriend. She then glanced at me. _What did you do!_ She mentally accused. I smiled big.

_If you weren't dating such a dimbat you wouldn't have these problems._ I thought. She glared at me and talked to Kane, but from the giggles coming from her, I could tell she thought it was funny too.

Ari then went inside to get some water to unstick Kane from the pole. I leaned on the pole next to Kane, smirking.

He smiled momentarily and managed to grab some snow, before attempting to smash it into my face. His hand just went through me. His eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I phase. Guess I forgot to mention that." I shared.

_Arrgghh...Jamie! I've got to go take care of this demon downtown with Dad. Can you unstick Kane for me._ My sister called into my mind. I smiled evily.

With hands laced behind my back I looked over at the 'Stupid'. "A little stuck there ain't ya?" I said. He glared at me and tried to curse but it came out as more of 'blaecah' kinda sound.

I stood on my tip toes and looked him in the eye. "Ari just...messaged me that she has something to do real quick and she wants me to unstick you." I rehearsed, watching comprehension and slight fear enter his eyes.

I looked up at the sky and then at the watch on my right wrist. I sighed heavily. "Well, you may thaw out in...oh, two months. You can always pray Ari gets back soon." I grinned, phasing down into the snow and concrete as he struggled to get free, cursing my name a lot. Dude this is fun.

**Review guys. These are gonna be the more final ages for a few chapters. I did put Ari and Jamie's ages closer together, 13 and 15. So just deal with that. It's funnier that way.**

**Poor Kane is going to get so much abuse. :(**

**~Elizem18**


	19. Misunderstanding

**Ari is 15, Jamie is 13, Twins are 3 1/2**

**Cassandra Clare owns Jace and Clary**

* * *

Arriane POV

"Was it fun?" My friend Lily asked. I smiled, switching the phone to my other ear and standing up.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be like that." I answered. I twirled the phone's cord between my fingers absently, just for something to do.

"It wasn't too painful right?" My eyes rolled some at how her voice quivered, like she was about to cry.

"A little ache but definately nothing serious." I reassured her. I heard Lily sigh on the other end of the line.

"If you say so. What did Kane think?" I thought for a moment before answering.

"He seemed fine. But I think he was happier about eating after." I laughed, thinking of how he'd devoured almost an entire pizza himself.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet. Just you, Kane..oh, and Mom of course."

"Okay, I'll see ya for training tomorrow Ari." I nodded but thought better after a second since she couldn't see me.

"Yeah."

I ended the call with a click, setting down on the holder. I took a deep breath and reached up, pulling the clip from my hair and letting it spill around me. I cut it for the summer and it now just barely touched my shoulder blades.

The door crashed open suddenly, making me jump. Dad stood in the frame, nostrils flaring. Mom was behind him, her face confused.

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Dad yelled, swiveling his gaze this way and that. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's who? Jamie? Probably planning massive world takeover in the weap.." I started.

Dad gritted his teeth and stepped into the room, mom still behind him. "Not Jamie. Kane." He spit out Kane's name like a curse word.

"Kane?" I repeated, confuzzled. Dad looked like he was ready to take on a horde of greater demons alone. And why the hell does he want to know where Kane is?

I looked at Mom but she just shook her head in a 'I don't know' gesture. Hating the feeling of being out of the loop, I looked back at Dad and focused on him. I felt for his mind and probed into it, getting the sudden rush of words and flooding feeling that happens whenever I read someone's mind.

Dad was still snapping questions at me, but I ignored him and listened to his thoughts instead.

'How dare he...my little girl...pain..too young...I'll kill him...hungry my as...' All the mental words didn't make any sense until I heard one word in particular.

"You think Kane and I had se..." I shouted at him. He waved his arms around, groaning so I wouldn't say it.. My mom always said my worst flaw was not having a filter, and she's pretty much right. Whatever is in my head normally comes out of my mouth.

Now both my parents were staring at me. "Jace, what is going on? And Ari, stop minding reading!" Mom interrupted. She was dressed like normal, a pair of light wash jeans and t-shirt, her red hair tied up into a bun. I frowned.

"Arriane was telling one of her little friends and she and Kane...you know'd...over the phone!" Dad said, looking at Mom.

"You were listening to my phone call?" I questioned, kinda mad and throughly creeped out that my father eavesdropped.

"I was trying to call your Aunt and _accidently _listened in. But it's a good thing I did, or I might have never known!" He said. I glared at him.

"Your making..." I started but Mom held a finger to me.

She put her hand to her temple. As she opened her mouth to say something Dad continued. "And she said _you_ already knew about it as well!"

Mom's eyebrows came together. "What?"

Realization suddenly clicked in my brain. Oh...

I strode over to Dad and tapped his shoulder. He glanced at me. "Yes." He said tersley.

In one swift movement I flipped my blonde hair behind my ear, exposing the gold stud that was embedded in the lobe.

Dad's eyebrows raised. "That is your ear dear daughter. And therefore has nothing to do with what is going on."

I shook my head. "It has everything. _This _is what I was talking about on the phone. Mom let me get my EARS PIERCED DAD! " I was scowling at him by now and he looked a bit withdrawn.

"Ears, pierced." He said. Mom stepped forward and touched Dad's arm.

"Yes honey. I took her and Kane to the mall uptown to have it done yesterday." She said calmly, starting to chuckle.

My father's face turned pink and he coughed. "Well then...that's nice." He said, trying to brush off his stupid outburst.

"Your such an alarmist." I commented, pushing my hair forward and pressing my lips together.

Dad frowned. "Don't use that fancy vocab against me child." He scolded.

"Because that's one of your specialties right hon." Mom whispered, leaning up and pecking Dad's cheek as Roxy barged into the room.

"Mama! Mama!" She yelled, wrapping herself around Mom's legs, dark red tangles flying.

Mom smiled and laid a hand on her head. "What angel?"

Roxy's toothy grin was cute. "Jamie farted!" She shouted, making all of us suddenly bust out laughing. And I could just feel a certain brother turning red.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Review with new ideas and thoughts! :)**

**~Elizem18**


	20. All Is Fair In Shadowhunterism

**Sorry for the changing the POV writing style, but first person is harder to write in for MI stories but its the same characters and stuff. Promise!**

**Cassandra Clare doesn't own the two characters in this little chapter...I do :) She owns their parents tho**

* * *

Jamie heaved a sigh, slumping down into the cushions of the old padded armchair by the library fireplace. He was 13 years old and his parents made him stay home from a night of demon hunting again, leaving him alone with his older sister. He'd been training for two years now and he couldn't figure out why his mother's expression tightened everytime he wanted to go with them.

Light footsteps sounded just outside the hall and Jamie almost thought it was one of the twerps...oh, ah, twins but remembered that Grandpa Luke and Grandma Jocelyn were watching them. _Must be sorry-ann_ He thought with amusment.

His amusement heightened when the door creaked open and said sister stomped in, throwing him a glare. "I heard that you as-"

"Ah ah ah sister, remember what Mom said about swearing." He smirked, making a tsking motion with his index finger. "And mind reading."

Ari scowled and pulled a rubber band from her left wrist, using it to tie her wavy blonde hair up. "Your still a you-know-what." She growled, turning slightly so he couldn't see her face.

Just wanting to mess with his 15 year old sibling Jamie let his body relax, like ice melting into a liquid, until he was no longer sitting in the chair, but was kneeling on an upper rafter that supported the ceiling of the lower floor. If he looked down, he knew he would see rows of creaky pews, the faint light of the caldebaras glowing.

He kept his mind clear, picturing the translucent appearence of water in a glass as a guide. Ari would never locate him. He listened for a moment, gauging her position as she began pacing around the room. Jamie could picture her eyebrows knitted together as she concentrated on finding him.

Two inches to the left and he leapt, gliding through the floorboards and egyptian rug like a diver would a pool and knocking Arianne flat on her face. Jamie straddled her back, using one hand to press the side of her face into floor. One green eye stared acidically at him and he smiled. "I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, though her voice was slightly muffled.

The younger brother just smiled his fathers trademark grin. "Well, since I'm the one pinning you to the floor, that sounds like a rather flimsy threat. I have no idea why Mom and Dad don't let me go demon hunting when I can easily pin Sorry-ann to the floor in one move!"

Ari stopped struggling at her brother's words and a coy smile curled her lips. She slowly wiggled her arms from underneath her and crossed them under her head. "I think I know why brother." She breathed out.

Jamie frowned and leaned back some, keeping steady pressure with the palm of one hand between his sisters shoulder blades. "Oh yeah. What then?"

Quick as a flash, Ari sailed her elbow back, knocking it into Jamie's upper arm. He quickly sucked in air and shifted enough that Ari could roll over, making him fall flat on his back. Before he could get up she was over him. Her hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them to floor by his sides. Her knees sat on either side of his legs and she pressed her weight down, keeping him from wiggling.

"HEY! NO FAIR YOU CHEATER!" He yelled at her, his lips pulling up over his teeth some. Ari's smile was bright and cheery.

"There's no such thing as fair in shadowhunterism brother." With that she jumped off him, already three feet away by the time he had sat up. Jamie rubbed his wrist somberly as Ari pulled a stick of gum from her jeans pocket and popped it in her mouth, chewing noisely.

Jamie got to his feet and brushed by her as he went to leave. But not before digging his finger into the area around her belly button, making her shriek and jump back. She might be one kick butt shadowhunter...that's more ticklish that the Pillsbury Dough Boy. Loud coughs filled the air as she choked and swallowed the gum she'd been chewing.

The teenage boy snickered as he walked toward the kitchen, leaving Ari alone in the library.

_No such thing as fair huh sister_ he thought to himself, going to get something to eat.

* * *

**Jamie just a snag diobolical...he's got to be with that many sisters don't you think!**

**Hope you like it! I figure Jamie needed some limelight, since Ari's been getting quite a bit.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...you get to see what their twin sisters can do. ;)**

**~Elizem18**


	21. Oracle Twins?

**I'm going back to the first person thing...It just sounds better for 'Parenting'**

**Who's ready to know what the twins can do? You are. Okay, well if your sure...**

* * *

Clary POV

"Ahh, that was great." Jace whispered, taking in a deep breath. I snuggled up closer into the crook of his neck, laying my arm across his waist.

"I know. Who would have ever thought a nap could feel so good." I replied, smiling as Jace's chest moved up and down with laughter.

He pecked my head. "Anyone with kids."

I nodded in total agreement. We laid in silence for a few moments and I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to my mom for her and Luke taking the kids out for ice cream after lunch. A buzz from the nightstand broke the quiet though.

"Who is calling you?" I asked as Jace sat up, grabbing his cell.

He frowned and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?...What about the twins?..Huh?...Your joking...Are you sure it's not Ari, she's tricky...Oh..Okay. Bye." He closed the phone with a snap and I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Was that mom?" Jace nodded and flung the comforter back, standing. I sat up straight, watching as he searched dug around in the dresser for a shirt. Okay, I'll admit, we've been together for 18 years now and one sight of Jace shirtless still makes me want to drool. So all I do is smile when he turns and winks at me, slipping on a gray t-shirt.

I stretch and stand, smoothing out the slight wrinkles in my light pink top. "They're on the way back." Jace said, coming over and taking me by the waist. I grinned and pressed up on my toes, kissing him gently on the mouth. Our kiss was sweet, and after a moment I felt his familiar tongue glide across my bottom lip. As much as I hated to admit it, we were too old to do french kissing outside our bedroom anymore, but hell did I still love it.

A loud clang and screech indicated that the elevator had arrived and sudden yelling told me that our children had. Jace smiled and shrugged as we walked out of our room and toward the entryway, where 4 loud children and two tired looking grandparents were standing.

"Hi babies." I said, crouching down as my twin 4 year olds jumped into my arms. Ari and Jamie were arguing about something but after them doing that for years, I've learned to tune in out mostly.

"So what happened?" Jace questioned, looking between my Mom and Luke. Mom stared back at him.

"Well, it was very strange. First we went to order and all the kids said what they wanted, and as Luke went to order Elaine said that he 'lost money'. And then Roxy looked up and said 'Nother person pay'. I thought they were just talking to themselves but then Luke came back and said he must have lost the money he'd gotten out at the bank so he was just going to use the debit card, but that some kind old lady had paid for the order instead, seeing all the kids."

I listened intently, glancing down at Roxy and Laney who were chasing each other around my legs. "So you think they...predicted the future?"

Mom nodded but Luke's eyebrows smushed together. "I think it's a little more than that."

Jace answered this time. "How so." He then snapped his fingers, glaring in Ari and Jamie's direction, effectively shutting them up. They both frowned and went toward the small sitting room/living room just across from the library.

Luke then said. "We were getting on the train and Jamie and Ari were walking behind us and Roxy said 'Jamie found money!' at the same time Elaine said, 'Arwi choke'. And once we got on the train, Jamie found 5 dollars in his seat, and Ari practically choked to death on her gum when the train came to an unexpected stop." Luke took a breath and then looked at me. "It seems that they not only predict the future, but Elaine predicts the bad things that happen to people and Roxy the good things."

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh my god. Can't are kids get...I don't know, normal powers?" I looked over at Jace as the twins ran to the living room where Ari and Jamie had disappeared. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is there such a thing as that?" He said.

I glared at him. "I was hoping they wouldn't get one at all. 2 our of 4 was enough for me." Jace started laughing and we all looked at him.

"Well, lets just hope Roxy talks more than Elaine." He said, smiling.

I smacked his arm.

* * *

**Does anyone remember the oracle twins from that weird show 'jake long' somthing? That's where I got the idea for the twins power from. Roxanne predicts good things, Elaine predicts bad. So their Oracle Twins!**

**Review what you think!**

**~Elizem18 :)**


	22. Movin' On Up Pt 1

**Cassandra Clare owns Jace and Clary...I own their kids! :)**

**Enjoy...this one is a little more touching than funny...but the funny is there ;)**

* * *

Ari POV

"So, we leave for Alicante next Friday." Dad said calmly, his arm wrapped around mom's shoulders. All us kids were sprawled on the floor, as our parents finished delievering their 'suprise'. The twins didn't really count since they were just mostly fighting over twizzlers than paying attention.

Jamie smiled coolly. "So...are we gonna live near that armory that your told us about Dad?"

Dad looked partly baffled. "Not far from it...why?" He asked curiously.

Something micheavious sparked in Jamie's golden eyes. "No reason."

I couldn't believe them. So what if the Clave offered Mom and Dad some 'unique' opportunity. How is that means for uprooting us from New York. From my home.

With lightning speed I was up off the floor and heading out of the living room, tears pricking my eyes. My mind flashed to old memories of birthdays, christmas's, my first demonology lesson. Crawling the grimy alley's by the East River on my first raid. Then...Kane. Our first date...my first kiss...my first boyfriend. If we move to Alicante...I probably won't see him again.

Crashing open the doors to the library I stormed inside until I was standing in front of the always burning fireplace. With some effort I kept the tears back as my mother's familiar voice came from behind me.

"Honey...I know your upset.."

"I'm not going." I said.

I turned around and saw my mom's lips pressed together. "Ari.."

"NO! I'm..not...coming!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. My mom stood defiantly in front of me, hands set firmly on hips. But I wasn't going to give in.

"We weren't asking your opinion Arianne. We were _telling_ you what's going to happen." She reinterrated.

I frowned, looking over at the wall. "I don't care. I'm not leaving New York. I'm old enough.."

"You're 15."

I scowled. "I'll be 16 in 2 weeks!"

Mom exhaled and put one hand to her forehead. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and focused in on her thoughts. She seemed to have more worry for me than anger. What's there to worry about?

"Arianne..." She growled and I stuck my gaze to the floor. _I know, I know...onay indmay eadingray_ I thought to her with a slight smirk.

She didn't find it as funny. "Of the thousands of languages around the globe, you master pig latin." She sighs.

I shrugged. "It makes life...interesting."

Mom shakes her head but a frown is still prominate on her face. She takes small step toward me and smooths her hand over my blonde hair. I keep my gaze on the floor. "Honey, I know how much you love New York...I do too. But they need your father and I in Alicante."

I pressed my lips tightly together. "I've only ever been to Idris once. And I was like 4. My life is here. Why can't I just stay with Nana and Granpa Lightwood?" I asked. Mom's face pinched together.

"They won't be the guardians of the Institute anymore. Thomas and Melie will. Nana and Grandpa are going to live in Alicante as well. We already talked about this."

Tears pressed against the backs of my eyes but I urged them away. Crying wouldn't do anything now. "Kane..." I whispered almost silently, sitting down in the armchair by the fireplace. I heard mom's footsteps coming toward me but trained my gaze on the towering shelves of books. If I focused hard enough I could see the unique swirling patterns of the wood grain. I tried to burn the details of the library into my mind...considering I'd probably wouldn't see it again.

Mom sat on the edge of the chair and touched my face. She didn't say anything for a moment, just stroked my cheek with her thumb, catching a stray tear once she spoke. "So that's why Angel? Kane?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at her through my lashes. "I'll miss him...A lot." I said, feeling oddly miserable. Normally I was a pretty light mooded person...well, Jamie doesn't think so, but since when does his opinion count? That all just changed though, when Mom and Dad dropped their big suprise. A sickenly soon move to Alicante in Idris. Couldn't it just have been another sibling?

Mom put her arms around me and hugged me tight. Even though I was angry with her for not telling us until the very last minute...nothing felt better than her hugs.

Suddenly Mom smiled and I stared at her with scruched eyebrows. "What are you smiling for?"

"Well...I figured Kane would be a hard thing for you, so I talked to Mira and she said that it would be fine for Kane to spend 2 weeks with us over Christmas and New Years."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I wondered distantly if Dad knew about this plan.

She grinned. "Yeah. Your father and I thought it would make this a little easier on you. Plus they have a great Shadowhunter Academy. Where hopefully you'll learn more than pig latin."

I laughed at her. "So...Dad knows about Kane visiting?"

Mom looked at the fireplace and bit her lip lightly. "He knows enough."

"So you haven't told him yet." I said, knowing what that meant when it came to my overreactive father.

She grinned sheepishly, standing. "You know how your father can get about those kind of things."

I nodded. "That's a good reason not to tell him."

* * *

**Part 1...part 2 of the moving experience coming. And does anyone know what Ari thought to Clary in pig latin? :D**

**~Elizem18**


	23. Movin' On In Pt 2

**Cassandra Clare owns MI**

**Part 2 of the move to Alicante...enjoy guys!**

* * *

Ari POV

The shoulder strap of my duffle bag was cutting off the circualation to my left arm but we were almost to our new 'home', so I just ignored it.

"Its so prewtty!" Elaine squealed, her blonde waves flying wildly in the breeze. Mom tightened her grip on her small wrist and smiled.

"I know sweetie." She said, her voice a little tight. Being disobedient, I poked around in Mom's mind and saw that I definately wasn't the only one missing New York. She was running through a million memories an hour. I closed my eyes and pulled away from her thoughts...they were moving so fast I was getting naseous.

We passed a large fountain, a depiction of the angel Raziel rising with the mortal instruments in the center. Suddenly Dad smiled big and pointed to a good sized off white cobblestone house, with a pale blue tin roof. "Here's our new house."

I kept my gaze blankly forward as my brother dropped his stuffed backpack with a large sigh. "Thank the Angel...I'm tired of lugging this thing around." He said, kicking his pack lightly. Dad shook his head and ruffled Jamie's hair, making him pull away, smiling.

Nana and Grandpa Lightwood apparently lived a couple blocks away, near the Accords Hall, while we lived closer to the Shadowhunter Academy that Jamie and I would start attending in couple days. When we stepped inside, the interior of the house was very light, with pale yellow smudged walls and cozy looking furniture. Through a small entryway, I could see and blue and yellow painted kitchen with a large picture window.

As I appraised my new home, Jamie piped up, "I call the biggest room!" Almost instantiously he made a rush for the stairs. I snarled and darted after him, leaving my duffel on the floor. "Like hell you ARE squirt!"

Jamie cackled and took the wooden stairs two at a time, practically tripping himself since he wasn't that tall. My breaths were coming out in small even pants by the time we slammed up onto the top landing. The coloring was the same calming yellow, so the four oak doors stood out startingly. My brother pushed roughly on my shoulder, barely stumbling me, and made a break for the one on the far left, in an alcove all by itself.

He slammed inside and I followed. The view off a small balcony was the first thing I saw.

It looked out over the west side of the house, and a orangey sun was just visible over mounting green pine tops. The trees themselves were settled on hill after rolling hill, the land almost appearing to ripple in a way. A spark lit off from Lake Lyn, far away in the distance. My mouth popped open with an audible sound.

Turning my head, I saw the rest of the room. It was bigger than my room at the institute used to be, but had the same basic feel. Plain wood bed made up with white sheets, matching low dresser and nightstand. A double door closet was set into the wall opposite the door.

"Oh this is so my room." I exhaled, just picturing how 'mine' I could make this area.

Jamie stomped his foot to get my attention. "I called it!"

I placed my hands on hips. "So what! This is my room." I said, thinning my lips together.

A scowl set on my younger brother's face. "This room is M-I-M-E!"

"Mime? Where'd you learn to spell?" I chuckled. Jamie's face flushed slightly and he frowned, crossing his arms.

"I deserve this room more than you do Sorry-anne! You didn't even want to come!"

I smiled. "Well, then I'll just have to wallow in sorrow in my royal bedroom." At that moment Mom and Dad came in, the twins bursting in behind them.

"So, who wants this room?" Dad asked, grinning. His and Mom's room was downstairs while all four of us would be upstairs.

"ME!" Both Jamie and I yelled before turning to glare at each other. Mom laughed.

"Jamie honey, you may want to check out the room across from this one before you make a final decision."

Jamie looked confused, but rushed to the other room. He must have liked it because he yelled 'AWESOME!'. Which meant this fabulous room was all mine. The thought made me grin.

Mom came to stand beside me. "I have some wall paint downstairs if you want to...personalize."

I turned to her with a smirk. "Why'd do you have paint downstairs?"

Mom's smile was white. "I'm going to paint some butterflies on the twins bedroom walls."

"Butterflies...so girly." Dad snorted, leaning in the doorframe.

Both Mom and I turned to looked at him. "They are girls Dad." I said very obviously.

* * *

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do...maybe a few more. And do you think I should do a sequel or just let this story be the end? I'd like my readers opinion before I make a final desicion.**

**~Elizem18**


	24. Crushing Hard? Suck It Up

**Enjoy guys...enjoy!**

**CC owns Jace, Clary and all the original guys!**

* * *

Ari POV

"Your going down Lightwood." The mid set boy growled at me, posing clumsly. His right fist clenched a lit seraph blade till I was almost sure he'd break it.

Our instructor, Mr. Sonwind, grimaced. "Enough with the taunts Gabriel. Now take your stance."

Rolling my eyes, I planted my feet wide apart and pointed my own Angel blade at my opponent. Gabriel's dark eyes lit and he lunged forward, but I was already gone. Side stepping behind him, I spun my left arm out and whapped him right across the back. He staggered, placing one hand on the floor and tried to get up, but I whirled and kicked out, knocking him clean to the ground.

Scattered laughter filled the room and I set one hand on my hip, using my sword hand to push my hair back. "Had enough Vesea?"

"Alright you two," Mr. Sonwind called, stepping onto the padded mat, "that's enough for now class. I'll see you all Monday."

The other shadowhunter kids in my class dispersed, leaving just myself with the instructor. "Nice job Arriane. Your going out demon hunting with group one tomorrow correct." He marked something on the clipboard in his hands.

I smirked. "Yeah. It's gonna be fun to." Mr. Sonwind smiled and shook his head as I slung my messenger bag on.

"You are your father."

A grin pushed at my mouth. "That's what everyone tells me."

Once I got outside I went on a search for my annoying little 13 year old brother. The cobblestone walkway was smooth as I made my way into the main courtyard in the entrance of the Shadowhunter Academy.

Most of the kids that went here were either practicing hand to hand, exchanging different demonolog text or weapons, or just talking in small clusters. A little grove of trees stood just to the right of the large stone laid fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Out of luck, I spotted Jamie standing in the cover of a tall pine that looked like it popped straight out of the broken concrete that surrounded it.

With a smile I walked up to him. "Jamie! You wouldn't believe all the easy stuff I have to learn. Like 'Basic Hunting Technique' and 'Demonic Orgins'. I mean come on, Dad's already taught _you_ that for Angel's sake. I..."

It suddenly occured to me that Jamie wasn't listening to a word I was saying, but staring longingly at the fountain. Now I must admit it was quite beautiful but we'd been here nearly a month now and seen it everyday.

I glanced at the center of the courtyard and saw a few girls and boys smiling and laughing, occasionly trying to splash water on one another. Jamie though, seemed to be focusing fully on one girl in particular. One with short dark hair, a big smile and eyes bluer than Uncle Alec's.

I looked down at him and then toward the fountain again. "What are you..." Then it hit me.

"OH...MY...GOD. You...your crushing aren't you?" Jamie's face pinkened considerably and he scuffed his boot against the veined concrete.  
I felt like falling over and laughing till eternity. This was unbelieveable.

He turned to me with red cheeks and a scowl. "Shut up Sorry-anne!" He yelled. I reached out and smooth out a piece of his flyaway strawberry blonde hair.

"How cute...your face is the same color as your hair." I commented.

With a loud groan he pushed my hand away and snatched his dusted leather bag off the ground, throwing it over his shoulder and tromping off. I chuckled and followed after him. "Come on little brother. What's her name?"

Jamie didn't lift his eyes from the ground as we walked home. Finally, as we were rounding the corner (and i'd asked the same question about 10 times) he squeaked out, "She just a girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I could see that Jamie."

"That's not what I meant!" He yelled, clambering up the steps to our door. I slapped my hand on my forehead in fake drama.

"I can't believe it, you have a girlfriend! Where's Armageddon happening?" Tears almost came to my eyes from wanting to laugh.

Jamie, his hand on the knob, muttered under his breath. "And what Kane sees in the likes of you I'll never know."

I growled as he flung himself inside. "Come here and say that to my face twerp!"

Clary POV

Holding the boxy telephone to my ear I wiped a damp rag across the kitchen counter, trying to scrub off the dried on peanut butter the twins attempted to finger paint with earlier. Thank God for naps.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's still pretty weird not to hear rush hour traffic about now though."

I listened as Isabelle rambled on about the noise that still and forever would infest Brooklyn. A laugh bubbled up in my throat. "I don't think that's ever going to change. When are you Simon and Sam planning to come visit? Or better yet move." I asked. Idris was nice but Isabelle and Simon didn't move here with us. Which sucked.

She giggled. "Well, the Accords are being signed next week so we'll probably come then." A crash sounded in the background and Izzy cursed. "Sam! Don't do that! Clary, I gotta go." She expressed and my eyes rolled. Her 4 year old could cause so much trouble. So much like my Jamie...

"COME HERE TWERPO!" Ari's voice yelled, and I listened to two sets of footsteps barrel toward me.

I dropped the ancient phone on the counter as my two older children rushed in. "What are you two going on about! The twins are sleeping."

Ari's smile was manic. "Oh my goodness Mom, Jamie has a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jamie crowed, his face flushed red.

I smiled and ruffled my son's hair. "Girl at the academy?" Jamie looked at me with a frown.

"Not you too." He said.

"We should invite her to dinner." Arriane offered, leaning against the counter and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

I grinned. "That's not a bad idea." I said, "It would be good to meet her."

"I know!" Ari's mouth was full of apple.

"Chew your food sweetheart." I chided her. She frowned.

A bang made my head swivel and I saw Jace striding through the doorway, dirt matted in his hair, his hunting gear clinging to him from sweat. He led most of the demon hunting groups, both student and adult, and seemed to love it.

"What's up?" He asked. Jamie rushed over to him, ducking around his arm and pushing him forward.

"Dad, you gotta save me. They're going nuts and trying to invite some girl who's _just_ a friend of mine over for dinner!" He exclaimed.

Jace gave me a look of confusion and I shrugged.

He then turned, wrapping an arm around our son's shoulders and squeezing firmly. "Jamie, I only have one piece of advice for you."

Jamie looked up. "What?"

"Suck it up son."

* * *

**Yeah...I like Jace's advice to his son. My dad tells me that all the time when I'm like 'that's unfair' or whatever. 'SUCK IT UP'.**

**~Elizem18**


	25. Makeover!

**Short little one...Jamie's first date will be coming soon though so stay soon :]**

**I don't own Jace or Clary. I do own their kids.**

* * *

Clary POV

The wound timer 'dinged' in the kitchen and I stood, straightening myself out. The hand stitched rug in the parlor was beautiful but killer on the butt and back...and I hate to admit it, but I'm not 16 anymore. I rubbed my lower spine as Jace looked up at me from the floor. "Where are you going?" He asked. His face was set into a mask of controlled frustration.

I grinned, twirling a piece of his blonde hair between my fingers. He was home early today, the diusl'in demon just outside of Alicante had apparently been an easy kill, so the twins wanted 'Daddy time', which he was all up for until he found out what they wanted to play. Makeovers.

My handsome, strong husband was now wearing glittery fushia eyeshadow that covered way more than his eyelids and very smeared red lipstick. Roxanne giggled as she slipped gaudy purple plastic rings on every one of her fingers and Elaine grabbed a brush, a bright cheery smile on her 4 year old face, and running it harshly through her father's hair.

"Ow, L! Not so hard. I don't have_ that _much hair." He complained, reaching to take the brush but having it yanked out of his reach.

"No Daddy, mine." She giggled, her golden curls bouncing. She walked behind his back and continued her ministrations, out of Jace's immediate reach. He winced and ground his teeth together.

I smiled big at Jace's glare. "Daddy's baby girls you know."

I can honestly say I could never have pictured Jace letting any child, even his own, put make up and jewelry on him when I'd first met or even married him, but he seemed to be taking it pretty well. Ari had never been very frilly but Roxy and L loved any make up or shiney thing they could get their curious little hands on. "Magnus and Alec are going to be here soon, remember."

Jace raised an eyebrow, which made glitter fall on his dark gold lashes. "And you needed a timer for that why?"

I smiled. "I needed the timer so Arianne would remember to go down to the Accords Hall and meet them. Magnus said he was bringing Taki's for dinner."

Jace nodded, looking slightly happy at the sound of Taki's. "I see."

A loud thumping down the stairs alerted me to the fact that hopefully Ari heard the timer too. "Ari! Is that you?"

I faintly saw my son, not my daughter, streak down the stairs and through the door yelling, "No Mom! Be back soon! BYE!"

Jace looked up at me again, though it was hard to keep a serious face on while he had the makeover do. "What's that about?"

I shrugged. "Don't know."

Elaine suddenly giggled loudly, leaving the brush on the floor.

"Daddy! You looks so pretty...like Magnus!"

As I watched my husband hop off the floor and stomp into our bedroom I couldn't help but think that wasn't the look he was going for.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little idea...I know Jace didn't XD**

**~Elizem18**


	26. What Do I Wear?

**Oh goodness guys! I finally updated! I'm so happy! :D Hope you are too. **

**And I finished Clockwork Prince! Can I just say...WOW! She needs to finish Clockwork Princess like PRONTO.**

**Cassie Clare owns the original MI crew, I own all their kids :)**

* * *

Jamie POV

"Now kids, practice your stances and defense. Remember to keep low, feet shoulder width apart. Stance is everything." Craken, our weapon's tutor, rasped to us 11 shadowhunters in training. I glanced around the room, keeping my eyes half lidded and spotted my sister on the other end of the room, a living of example of someone that just might die from boredom. She had her wavy blonde hair twisted up in a knot on the back of her head secured there with a rubber band. Why do girls do that? Especially shadowhunter girls. It looks stupid, and is completely impractical. They're gonna be fighting all the time, why not just chop it short? A smirk creeped up my face. I wonder how slowly I'd die if her hair just _happened_ to get shorter while she was sleeping...

I was pulled out of my plottings by Craken blowing a whistle and yelled for us to pair up. Praying my sister wouldn't pick me just to embarrass me. Over the past month six people have asked me whether she's my girlfriend since we walk home together and spar together all the time. We may not look that much alike but by the Angel, are people here dumb or what? Unfortunately Ari found out and now takes every opportunity she can get to hug me or kiss my hair. Blech...stupid sister.

I surveyed the small crowd quietly and saw Gabriel Vesea, a dark haired, dark eyed 16 year old corner Ari. He likes her. She hates him. I need to start carrying a camera around for when I find them making out in a dark hallway somewhere. At least I wouldn't have Kane trying to "hang out" when he comes to spend Christmas with us in a couple weeks.

"Jamie?" A high voice calls out my name and I turn. It's Riley. Oh God...

She pushes her short dark brown hair behind her ear and grins. "Gabriel sure likes taunting your sister huh?"

I look back over to see the two starting what looks more like a weapon war than sparring. "She deserves it." My eyebrows crinkle together as I look back at her. "Wait, you know she's my sister."

Riley laughs. It's a tinkling sound, like wind chimes. "Of course. I don't think you have the same last name by accident."

I feel myself smile as her blue eyes squint with her grin. "Um...wanna be..uh, partners?"

I hated the stupid stumble in my voice but she just giggled and grabbed a wooden pole. "How psychic. I was just going to ask you the same thing."

We began to spar, a blur of wood and clipped metal caps hitting the floor. Riley swung her pole out at me and I jumped, landing just to her right. I flipped my pole over my shoulder and it collided with her's, sending it skidding across the floor. With one twist, I gripped her wrist and yanked her toward me, just intending to pretend my pole was a blade against her throat, but her slight weight threw me off, sending me to the ground, her warm frame on top of me. I gasped as her breath hit my ear.

She immediately pushed up on her arms, gazing down at me. "Hey, you okay? I didn't mean to fall on you!" She exclaimed, eyes round with concern. I was really trying not to think about how she was sitting on my waist...

"What's up guys?" Ari's voice was soft with suspicion and Riley jumped off me faster than I didn't know I liked. Ari's gaze traveled to Riley and she smiled. "What's your name?" She asked sweetly. Ari talking sweetly? What's she up to?

I stood as Riley answered. "Riley Wenstill."

Ari's grin widened. "Are you friends with Jamie?"

Riley appeared to blush. "I uh, I guess so."

"We have demonology together." I pointed out, my tone neutral. _What the hell are you up to!_ I snarled to Ari in my mind.

_I told you to ask her out 2 weeks ago. Since you couldn't accomplish that I'll lend my help._

I flushed red. _Ari don't you dare!_

She just kept up that annoying smile. "Well, my uncle and his boyfriend are staying with us for a couple days. My mother said we could invite some friends over if we want."

"Thanks for the info Ari." I was just dying to call her 'sorry-ann' but didn't want Riley to hear.

Ari narrowed her eyes. "I was suggesting that you should invite her Jamie."

Just as I said, "I don't think..", Riley smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great."

I gaped, opened mouthed at her. "Uh...really?"

She blushed. It looked kinda nice against her skin. "Sure. I mean, if you want me there that is."

I gulped. "Um, yeah, sure. Great."

"See you at 7pm then!" Ari chimed, flouncing away. She whipped out her cell as she left the room.

"I'll um. I'll see you tonight Jamie." Riley whispered. She glanced around the room, her cheeks a dark pink stain, and leaned forward so her lips just brushed my cheek before practically sprinting from the room.

I dropped my pole and touched my cheek.

Did she just kiss me?

Quickly grabbing my stuff I ran from the training room and all the way home. I drop my duffel at the door and almost run into uncle Alec.

"Whoa kid, where are you going?" He asked simply. Uncle Alec had to be the most stable thing around. Same messy black hair, slightly worn sweater, blue eyes. Really familiar to Riley's blue eyes...

A hand passed in front of my eyes. "Jamie. Wake up." Uncle Alec's voice pulled me back to the surface. I smirked.

"Sorry." Without any other word I dashed up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I sagged against it, finally sliding down to the floor. I leaned my head back against the wood and thought for a second. _Riley's coming to dinner. Riley Wenstill is coming to dinner. At my house. With me. And my nut-zo family. By the Angel_. Another urgent matter caught me.

What do I wear?

* * *

**Oh gracious. Jamie is a little stinker isn't he. So is his sister. **

**Riley...where's that going you think? Jamie seems pretty...smitten for a 13 year old.  
**

**And do I smell a love triangle? Do you? You might...**


	27. Jamie's Date Pt 1

**Oh goodness. Who's ready for this?**

* * *

Ari POV (- Dangerous I know...)

"Arianne, you look marvolous! You put your father's looks to shame!" Magnus smiled, reaching an arm around my shoulders.

I grinned as Dad strode past us, my baby sister Roxy clinging to his back. "You got nerve Magnus."

A sinister smile appeared on Magnus's face. He reached up one finger to rub a sparkled eyelid. "I uh, heard you where looking very...shiney, earlier this evening." Not understanding what he was talking about I reached out with my mind, touching everyone for just a second till I found what I wanted in Mom's. Dad with his eyes, lips and hair covered in sparkly stuff. All courtesy of my twin baby sisters. I busted out laughing before I could control myself.

Always aware of what I'm doing somehow, Mom shoots me a look. "Ari!"

I press my lips together and fold my arms. _Sorry..._

Dad's face reddened and he flipped around to face my mother, who had taken a sweet potatoe fry off the table and was munching on it. The best part so far of Uncle Alec and Magnus's visit is when they brought in 3 bags full of Taki goodness!

"Did you tell them?" He demanded, nearly flipping Roxy off his back. She shrieked and he whipped his hand back, securing her there. "Sorry baby.." He muttered.

"Whipped" Uncle Alec coughed under his breath, earning one hell of a glare from Dad.

I chuckled as Mom came over, wiping her fingers on her jeans. "Well, you have to admit Jace. It was funny."

Dad frowned. "Betrayed. By my own wife."

Mom rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. _Showtime_, I thought stepping in front of Mom. "I'll get it Mom!" She narrowed her eyes at me but let me go. I smiled as innocently as I knew how and even skipped to the door. Behind the wooden barrier stood lovely little Riley Wenstill. I grinned wider.

"Hey!" I greeted. Her eyes widen some but she quickly relaxed and smiled.

"Hi Ari. Can I come in?"

I took her hand and led her in to where my parents and uncles were standing. "Guys! This is Jamie's...guest." My introduction was short and sweet as I started backing toward the stairs. "I'll go get him."

As I booked it up the stairwell I heard Riley introducing herself. She is such a nice girl. I can't wait to get this started. _Oh Jamie, all the hell you gave me over Kane is about to come full circle. _I thought with a smirk. I stopped at Jamie's door and knocked lightly. A loud thump sounded and he yelled, "WHAT?"

I chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. "Your uh, guest is here." Two more thumps and the door flies open, nearly knocking me over. "Dang Jamie, you almost..."

I left my mouth open at the sight. Jamie was ruffled to say the least. He had on three different button up shirts, two loose ties and his hair. My God. I leaned over some and could see that his room was in near about shambles. "What the...what's wrong with you?" I muttered, kind of astonished.

Jamie gulped and ran a hand through his messy strawberry hair. "I'm uh, I'm a little nervous."

I whistled. "I'll say."

"Hey um, Ari, you think..I mean. Could you...Uh." Finally he sighed, looked me in the eye and said one word in his mind. _Help._

I pouted my lips and sighed out my nose. I kept my eyes on the ground as his round gold puppy eyes were not helping me at the moment. _And I was gonna have so much fun tonight_, I thought longingly. Glancing up I caught sight of those eyes again. Oh hell...

I pushed Jamie inside his room and locked the door. "Okay, I'll help you. But on one condition."

He looked up through his lashes. "What's that?"

"Lay off Kane when he gets here next week. Or no help. Get it."

Jamie mulled over my offer and reluctantly extended his hand. "Deal."

I smiled and shook it. "Lets get you fixed up for you date!"

He groaned as I went to his closet. "It's not a date."

"But you'd like it to be wouldn't you?" He glared at me.

"Didn't Mom tell you to not pry into peoples inner thoughts?"

I looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating. "She might have metioned it."

"Just help me already sorry-anne!"

I threw him some clothes and stomped to the door, a smirk on my face. "You can pick your friends, not your unlikely match makers." I said with flourish. "Hurry up so I can fix your hair." I then proceeded to slam the door on a dumbfounded brother.

As I leaned against the door with a smile. _He's soooo gonna owe me. I should make a list of demands..._

* * *

**Yeah, this is part of one of Jamie's first "date"**

**Keep peeled like a waiting french fry for the next one. ;)**

**~Elizem18**


	28. Jamie's Date Pt 2

**Just a heads up, the **_italics_** are when Jamie is thinking something or Ari's thoughts to him. Want to go ahead and knock out any upfront confusion.**

**CC (c) Original MI characters and their respective plots. I just made them parents ;)**

* * *

Jamie POV

_I can't believe I had to ask Arriane for help. Pathetic Jamie, pathetic!_

As I was mentally beating myself up my sister strode back into the room, a slow smile on her face. "I'd say so. Isn't it Dad's job to handle your problems?"

I scowled. _Am I ever going to have private thoughts with you around?_

Her smile turned wicked as she straightened my shirt collar. _I promise nothing._

_I'm telling Mom._

She sneered at me and spun on her heel, walking over to my attached bathroom. I could hear her searching around for something. Finally she appeared with a brush in one hand and hair gel in the other. My eyes widened. "I had hair gel in there?"

Ari sighed dramatically. "You don't even know what's residing in your own bathroom? Now sit will ya. People are gonna start wondering where we are."

I glared at her again but sat down in the chair by my bed. She smiled and went to stand behind me. At first she just ran her fingers through my hair, I guess trying to figure out what to do. Hmm..that doesn't feel so bad. I wonder what it would feel like if Riley did that...

"OWW!" I yelled, as Ari yanked the brush through my hair. It felt like she pulled half of it out.

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's just a brush."

"Your gonna make me bald that way!" I argued. She ignored me, and I heard a squishing sound then something really cold was on my head. I jumped and Ari dug her elbow into my shoulder.

"Be still!" She said.

"Aren't you done yet?" I huffed.

She came around to face me, her eyes rolling. "Yeah, your done."

I stood and flipped around to look in the mirror. Hey...I didn't look half bad. Ari had somehow spiked up the front of my hair but the rest looked messy. "Girls actually want my hair to look messy?"

"It's hot." She stated, wiping her hands on a washcloth. Where'd she get that from?

"Don't say that. It's gross."

Ari's green eyes sparked and she set her lips in a line. _You look like Mom when she's mad._ I thought to her with a grin.

Her arm flicked out she pointed toward the door. "Just get out."

I stood beligerently. "It's my roo-"

"GET OUT"

I scuttled toward the door. "Geez, I'm going, I'm going." With a deep breath I left the room and took the stairs down. I could hear Ari tromping along behind me as I neared the bottom. At first all I saw was Mom and Dad, arguing over something. Well, actually Dad was explaining something and Mom just looked ticked. Uncle Alec and Magnus were standing very close to one another, a blush coloring Uncle Alec's face. They were talking to a girl wearing dark jeans, a tight blue t-shirt and black flat shoes like Ari and Mom had.

Riley.

Almost as if I'd said her name out loud she turned and saw me, a smile curving her mouth. "Hey Jamie."

I felt myself smile without trying. "Uh, hey."

We just stared at each other for a few seconds before I felt something dig into my shoulder blade. _Will you just go talk to her instead of staring at her like she's something to eat._ Ari's voice rang awefully clear in my head. I didn't look over at her as she passed, she doesn't deserve that satisfaction, but moved forward until I was standing by Riley.

"So, um. How was the walk over here?" _PA-THE-TIC_ Ari supplied. Mentally calling her a very ugly word, I watched Riley smile.

"It was very nice. The weather is beautiful today." Her blue eyes gleamed and I gulped.

"Yeah, beautiful." I answered.

Mom was suddenly at my shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me and grinned big. "Dinner's ready. Riley, you can sit next to Jamie on the back bench." I felt myself flush and hurriedly moved to my seat. Riley sat beside me, taking the napkin Mom had spent an hour folding and spreading it across her lap.

Trying not to focus on the pretty girl next to me I reached for a some food. "So, Jamie." My sister started, smiling evilly, "How do you two know each other?" She had her hands folded under her chin, green eyes alight with some scheme. _Don't...You...Dare..._I thought to her as I answered.

I glanced at Riley. "Riley's in my Demonology and Combat class."

"And Downworld folklore." Riley added, nibbling on a roll. She looked over at my Mom. "These rolls are great. Did you make them?"

Mom smiled but Dad beat her to reply. "Heck no, Alec and Magnus brought them from the greatest resturant in New York."

He earned a slap on the head for that. "Jace!"

"What? Did you want me to lie?"

Mom flushed. "Well, no. But you could have-"

"Bad daddy!" L giggled, throwing some garlic coated, boiled potatoes at Dad. They hit him square in the face. He jumped up. "Dammitt!"

"Jace! Language!" Mom yelled at him, just before a handful of sweet potatoe fries hit her, a few sliding down her shirt. She turned toward Roxanne. "Roxy! No throwing!" She scolded my other 4 year old sister. L then proceeded to toss everything on her plate at everyone in the room. By the end of it Ari was picking peas out of her hair and Uncle Alec was staring down at the mustard stain on her shirt with shocked indifference. I looked over at Riley who was staring at the scene with wide eyes.

_Don't look to your left, _Ari warned suddenly. Well, now I had too. And earned a ketchup handprint on my face from Roxy. My eye began to burn like crap and I jumped backward, tripping over the bench I had been sitting on and tumbling it over, sending me, Riley and the twins crashing into the back wall and hitting the hardwood.

"Momma!" L wailed, Roxy joining her in with her. Mom rushed over, stepping over me who was about to go blind from a ketchup-ed eye and knelt by the twins. "Shhh...it's okay."

Finally I rubbed the condiment away and stood up. Ari was staring at me, half in shock. I narrowed my eyes at her. _Like you wouldn't plan something like this to happen. _

Her lips tweaked up at the corners. _Sure I could, but fate did a much better job, don't you think?_

_She's never gonna speak to me again now..._I thought despairingly. Forget ever even considering a date. She'll probably let everyone know how odd and freaky my family really is and I-

A laugh caught me off guard and I spun toward it. Riley was picking herself up off the ground, giggling. She was covered in everything from a fry in her hair to spaghetti stuck to her jeans. "This...hahaha is theahaha most funanahahan I've ever hadahahad at dinner."

She turned to me with a grin. She had mustard on her cheek. "Thanks for the invite Jamie. I think I'm gonna go home and change now, but I'll see you at school okay." Twisting slightly, she popped up on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek before waving at everyone and exiting the dining room. I heard the front door slam.

Magnus, now more saucy-fied than glitter-fied, cleared his throat. "I like her."

Yeah, I wanted to reply, me too.

* * *

**EDIT: You lovely people will be seeing another chapter tomorrow night. Ya'll are quick. I can't believe you like my story this much! It makes me soooo happy.**

* * *

**Oh Lord people there's love in the air. Scary sight. I like Riley. Angel knows she needs to be laid back to survive around here. **

**A Christmas of Oddity Fate is next. **

**A little extra challenge if you want:**

**If 12 reviews are added before tomorrow at 7pm (that's 7pm EST on 1/4/12) , I'll have it (see above chpt name) up and ready by Wednesday at Midnight. Otherwise you'll get it when I find extra time.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Elizem18**


	29. Cheater Cheater

**Heaven help you guys. Happy Valentines Day! **

**CC (c) MI  
**

* * *

Ari POV

I perched happily on the couch, Elaine on my knees. I held her hands as she threw herself backward, so she was upside down. Quickly I yanked her back up and she giggled wildly, already leaning back again for more. It's a little game we do.

Mom watched us with a smile, hanging the last couple ornaments on the tree. We'd gone to the countryside to get it yesterday and as a treat Mom and Dad took us to see the old remains of Wayland Manor. It was kinda cool, but Dad just looked happy to leave.

Now we were home, waiting for Kane to arrive. I know I've been getting on Dad's nerves, asking him about 13 times everyday when he's portaling in. Evil parents decided to let him come and don't tell me what day. Evil...evil. I finally annoyed my Dad enough for him to tell me that he's coming today though. I haven't seen him in months so I'm excited to say the least.

A loud bell rang through the house I jumped, almost letting go of poor L. "I'll get it!" I yelled, setting L on the couch and rushing for the door. Jamie was coming down the stairs and I barely missed colliding with him as I rounded the corner. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' WILL YA?" He spat.

I glanced at him as I grabbed the doorknob. "Your fine. Now, if you'll excuse me." I flung the door back and saw Kane standing on the other side. His dark brown hair was longer than it had been a couple months ago but his eyes were the same light blue. A feature he'd gained from his mom. Letting all my giddiness out, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled big and picked me up, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Mmm, I've missed you." He sighed, setting me down. Without any reply I pushed up on my toes and crushed my lips to his. He stood shocked for a second then went pliant, his mouth softening and caressing mine gently.

"Get a room." Snapped me out of my enjoyment and I pulled away to see Jamie looking sour.

I growled but Kane laughed, hugging me tightly around the waist. "Hey man! What's up?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and wandered off toward the kitchen. I looked up at Kane with a grin. "Oh, just ignore him. Come inside! How's New York?"

"It's good, boring without you though." His voice was soft and warm, something I'd been missing. With a smile still on my face we talked as we made our way to the living room. Kane suddenly turned red and my eyebrows scrunched. I looked in front of me.

Mom and Dad were being gross. Like old people kind of gross. Dad was standing behind Mom, one arm around her waist, his other hand twined with one of hers. Mom giggled as Dad nuzzled the side of her neck. _Really..._I said into their minds. Mom swung her head toward us, cheeks pink, but Dad was still occupying himself in Mom's neck.

"Hi honey. Oh, and Kane! You're finally here, I'm sure you're happy now sweetheart." She smiled at me then reached a hand back to touch Dad's hair. "Um honey, I need to go see if Jamie's doing the dishes like I told him."

Dad sighed and straightened as a voice called from the kitchen. "Don't worry Mom, I'm not!"

Mom rolled her eyes and came over to pat Kane's shoulder, which she could barely reach. "We're glad your here honey. Ari, you want to show him where to put his stuff?" I nodded and she went to the kitchen, gearing up to take my brother down by her thoughts. Let's just say that Jamie has been kinda slack on all his chores lately.

"ARI, NO MIND READING!" She yelled from the kitchen. Kane looked down at me with a frightened smirk and I smiled, tugging on his arm. "Lets go."

Dad cleared his throat and I glanced toward him. Kane's back stiffened, straighter than a board. "No closed doors you two. Don't want any temptation."

I groaned. "Don't be such a worry wort Dad. We got it."

"Yeah..I'm mean, uh..Yes Sir." Kane stammered out as I pulled him to the stairs. I could feel Dad smiling at Kane's nervousness.

Kane picked up his duffel at the bottom of the stairs and I led him to the small guest room that was right next to Jamie's. It was the smallest room in the house, most of the floor space taken up by the bed and chest of drawers.

My boyfriend tossed his bag on the narrow twin bed and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him. "Sorry it's kind of small but i'm glad you came."

He smiled. "Me too." Just as he leaned down to kiss me, the door flew open.

"Someone's at the door for you Ari!" Jamie said, smacking some gum. Where did he get that?

I sighed and let go of Kane. "Way to ruin a moment."

Lips pecked my head. "It's uh, it's okay. I need to make phone call anyway." Kane stuttered and I nodded. I reached up to peck his cheek and then left out the door with Jamie. My brother gave me a strange look when the door closed behind me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You don't think he's acting kind of weird?"

I frowned. "No, what do you mean?"

"Nothin'. Go get the door."

I pursed my lips and thundered down the stairs, mulling over Jamie's words.

Jamie POV:

I watched my sister leave and sighed. _Kane is acting weird. He used to watch Sorry-ann like a lost puppy now he's...not. Hmmm..._

My lips twitched as I saundered over to Kane's room and leaned by the door frame. I could hear him talking softly through the wood but couldn't seem to make out what freaking words he was saying. The idiot couldn't even talk loud enough for me to snoop. How rude.

With a smirk, I stepped to the side and let my body relax, easily melding into the wall. I moved through the wall, seeing just how old and crusty this place really is, and finally found the area Kane was leaning against. Now I could hear him.

"Yeah, you know that...Of course...Baby don't be that way, I'm just..trying to let her down easy...Your the only one for me...I love you too...bye."

I nearly fell through the wall. Thankfully I just tripped and landed painfully in the bathtub. I rubbed my head with frown, wishing bathtub's had padding. My thought quickly turned to what I'd just heard though. Kane cheated on Arianne. _Is_ cheating. Now I gotta tell her. Ari's gonna kill him..NO, Dad's gonna kill him and sterilze him...I hope I get to watch.

* * *

**Oh gracious people. Kane's a cheater and Jamie's sitting on the biggest secret. Couldn't dream up a worse problem. **

**Who do you think was at the door? Hmmmm...**

**~Elizem18**


	30. Cheaters, Lovers, and Squiggly Endings

**Good lord people. This was one heck of chapter. That's all I have to say.**

**It's the end...I'm so sad :,,,C**

**Cassandra Clare owns The MI Crew. I own their kids :)**

* * *

Ari POV

_Why is Jamie being so suspicious? I know he's not..fond of Kane but.._I swung the front door open and was met, face to chest with Gabriel Vesea. Angel, really? His dark eyes looked down at me and I twitched my lips up. I never noticed how much taller than me he was. "What do you want Vesea?"

He gulped, his eyes darting around the room, but never quite meeting mine. "I think you took my training book by mistake."

My eyebrows raised and I reached for my bag that was hanging on a nearby hook. I quickly retrieved my book and flipped it open. The handwriting inside was blunt, but oddly neat. No T's were uncrossed, not an i undotted. Definately not my scribbling drawl. This is not what I thought a teenage guy's, especially Gabriel's, notebook would look like. I mean, not a scribbled sex scene anywhere. I held the book out to him. "Sorry," I said quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with a Gabriel who wasn't looking to rip my head off with a featherstaff, "I guess I didn't check it when I stuffed it in my bag. Not..not that I do that normally." My voice stuttered and cursed myself mentally for it.

Oddly, he smiled. It brightened his whole face, turning it from a quite unfriendly looking mask to something I could get used to seeing. He looked...well, nice. In all senses of the word. With a nod, I thrust the notebook out to him, reaching my other hand for mine. _Had he read it? Wait, why would he? Even more, why do I freaking care?_

"Thanks." Gabriel's voice was deep, like Kane's or my Dad's (Jamie's is just starting to crack and OH MY GOD is it funny) but his had a gravely undertone, like you do when you wake up in the morning and haven't talked in awhile. His fingers brushed over mine as he handed my book over and I jumped slightly. _Wow...that felt good. Interesting...That's never happened before. _I thought to myself, yanking my hand and my notebook back to my chest.

Gabriel's dark brown eyes were filled with confusion and he took a step closer to me. I scuttled back some. "What felt good?"

"What?" I blanched. What's he talking about?

He leaned down toward me. "You thought something felt good."

A furrow found place on my forehead. "I didn't say that." _I thought that..._I contemplated.

To satiety my curiosity I thought in very clear sentences, making sure I held his eyes. _Can you hear me?_

Gabriel said nothing. He was still leaning toward me, but didn't appear to be paying attention. Suddenly his hand cupped around my elbow. I looked down at it, wondering why my mind was not connecting with my body. I don't want this creep touching me did I? Warm breath hit my cheek and I glanced up. His eyes nearly looked like 1 big cyclops eye from how close he was. "Gabriel.." I breathed out. "Can you read my mind?"

His eyes were half lidded, thoughtful almost. When he spoke his lips barely grazed mine. _Why do I like that?_ "Maybe 'cause you like me." He whispered softly, moving toward my mouth. I ripped away from him. He stood, half hunched over, looking at me with glazed eyes.

"Like that! I THOUGHT that. How did you answer?" Now I was confused, excited and mighty pissed off all at the same time. Not something I was enjoying. He still looked at me totally unguarded.

"I can't read minds. At least I think I don't. It's never happened before. But when I touched you...or kissed you..I heard you, like..like your whispering or something."

I swallowed hard. "Why?"

He grinned a little, and shook his head, coming over to where I stood against the wooden doorframe. "I don't know. I don't hear anything right now." Numbly, I took one finger and laid it on his chest. He followed the movement with his eyes. "Can you hear me now?"

Gabriel shook his head no, black hair sweeping across his eyes. I flattened my hand out, smoothing the wrinkles in his t-shirt. "Now?"

His face scrunched up and he took a step closer, so there was only about an inch of space between us. He laid his hands on my shoulders. "Not really. It seems when I'm closer to you I kind of understand what your feeling. I only heard you when I..."****** He trailed off and a sudden spark of determination seemed to settle in his eyes. Quickly I tried to grab at his mind, to see what he was thinking, but with almost no hesitation he kissed me. His hands stayed put on my shoulders, but he used that leverage to angle me closer. _What is going on? I need to stop this...I don't like..I need...please...don't...stop..._My thoughts drifted off and I closed my eyes, allowing whatever the hell was going on to just keep happening. His lips were gentle and a little chapped, but I couldn't seem to care. I easily let him move my lips in sync with his, wanting this simple pleasure more than I ever thought possible. My hands began to wander, the one on his chest now gripping the material of his t-shirt and the other moving slowly to touch the slight stubble on his jaw.

A loud banging on the stairwell snapped me back and I pushed Gabriel hard, almost knocking him to the ground. He caught himself on one of the indoor stone pillars that held the second floor up. I looked at him from where I stood, my mind moving a hundred miles an hour. _What have I done_? I thought wildly. _I let Gabriel kiss me. And I liked it. Oh no, what am I going to tell Kane?... _I knew I was flushed as I turned to find Jamie looking very wide eyed on the stairs. But then he grinned. "I could have bet money on this. You know how rich I could be right now?"

I touched his mind, but being a little disoriented I was only able to gleen that he was harboring some kind of secret. "What do you need to tell me?" I asked impatiently. I was unfortunately a little caught up in the fact that my training enemy had just kissed me.

Jamie's smile widened. "I'm actually kind of glad this whole little thing with you guys happened first because then you'll only kill the culprit and not the messenger. So I was listening in on a certain phone call by a certain someone and it seems this certain someone has a certain some-ELSE that they like to do certain things with."

"A certain someone likes to do certain things and what...?" I said, confused. I glanced over a Gabriel who looked confused but calm leaning against the pillar. "Will you just spit it out already."

Taking a deep breath he said, "Kane is a dirty rotten cheater, that is two timing you with some cheap A floozy that's one heck of a whiner if I go by her voice." Looking pleased with himself, Jamie sat down a step and folded his arms over is chest.

"He has a lady on the side?" Gabriel asked.

Jamie nodded calmly. "Yep. Well actually, on the phone it sounded more like Ari was his lady on the side. I think the other girl is main." Gabriel nodded, apparently completely understanding.

I just stared, unblinking until a click sounded in my head. "Wha...wh-what?" I stammered out.

Jamie sighed dramatically. "I'll go over it one more time. Let me take this slower. Kane...Cheat..-ER...You...Kill...Him...And...I...WAATTCHHHH."

For some reason, my brain was not sewing all the chunks I was getting into comprehensional picture. All this was happening to fast. I shook my head, covering my eyes with my palms. "Kane...he cheated on me? With another girl?"

Jamie chuckled. "Or a really squeaky-voiced guy."

I shot him a death glare through my fingers as a door upstairs banged. I quickly looked up and saw Kane trampling down the stairs, a smile on his mouth. Jamie moved aside quietly so he could come and stand not 6 inches from me. He tilted his head to the side in a way I used to think was adorable. "Hey baby, what's wrong? You look...odd."

A question burned on my lips. "Kane, are you cheating on me?"

Kane looked stunned. He went rigid, a high bright color stained his cheekbones. "Of..of course not Ari baby. Why would you think that!"

Jamie cleared his throat. He held a simple black cellphone in his hand. Kane's. He must have gotten it with that odd power of his. He flipped it up and hit a few buttons before letting out a low whistle. "You sure do get a lot of text messages from Lena. _'Oh Kaney, I heart you. I miss ur kisses. Plz come back from visiting ur family soon. Luv Lee-lee'._ What a catch."

My boyfriend spun around to face me again, his eyes narrowed with anger. I'd never seen him this way. He's always acted so innocent and anxious. "You stole my phone? What kind of stupid girlfriend does that! And how do you know about Lena anyway Jamie? Are you spying on me too?" He ranted. Gabriel stepped forward, like he was going to do something, but there was no need.

A light went off in my head. Actually more like an atomic bomb. One second I was staring blanked eyed at my boyfriend. The next, my right arm cranked back and like a bullet from a gun popped forward so my fist connected harshly with Kane's lower jaw. Being a trained shadowhunter like myself, he moved back enough that the punch didn't knock him out, only sent him skittering backward. He fetched up on the stair rail, his hand rising to cup his bleeding mouth. "What the hell Ari! Why'd you.."

He didn't have time to say more. I dropped low to the ground and kicked upward, landing a hard hit to his lower regions. He shrieked and fell like a rock to his knees, then curled into fetal position on the entryway floor. I frowned at his moaning figure.

"I loved you, I trusted you," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. I took a deep breath."Your right, that was_ STUPID _of _me_."

Gabriel had silently made his way over and stood steadily behind me. His rough, warm hand gently touched my back. A frown set firmly on my face I glanced over at him, feeling a hot tear slide down my cheek, and reached for his mind. It held only two words. _I'm sorry._

Mom and Dad suddenly rushed into the room, both plainly flabbergasted. I knew tears were running down my face, but I wasn't in any mood to stop them. Dad came and looked down at Kane. "What did he do!" He growled, looking at me, then Jamie and Gabriel. Jamie opened his mouth but I beat him to it. "He cheated on me Daddy. So I roundhouse kicked him...down there."

Dad chuckled, touching my hair. "Good job angel." He turned to Jamie. "Well, help me get him upstairs. It's gonna take a while for that to feel anywhere near okay."

Gabriel frowned. "Couldn't you just put an iratze on him?" Dad rocked back on his heels to look at Gabriel. "We could...but I happen to forget where my stele went." My father glanced over at me, a question in his eyes. I got the hint and listened in. _Should I be worried about this boy now?_ I shook my head slowly. _I like him...but I don't know_ I sent him back. He gave one nod and turned back toward the task at hand.

My mom immediately came to my side, turning my face towards her. I laid my head on her shoulder and used my mind to tell her what had happened. She petted my hair. "It's okay angel. Hearts are easier to break than you think. But you'll be surprised how simply they mend." She glanced at my Dad, who, with Jamie's help, was hauling my boyfriend..I mean ex-boyfriend's limp carcass up the stairs to his room.

"Men" I growled as I watched the display.

Mom chuckled. "Oh I know honey...I know." She hugged my side and I saw her gaze skip over to Gabriel who was watching me with somber eyes. "And I don't know about you, but I think I see light at the end of the tunnel."

I followed her line of sight and smiled at the boy that I worked so hard to pretty much kill in every training session. He grinned back the smallest of grins. I nodded. "Yeah, it's a different kind of light, but I think I can get used to that."

* * *

**EPILOGUE: 2 year later**

* * *

"MOMMY! Jamie stole my cookie! Make him give it BACK!" Roxanne cried, her long red waves swinging as she jumped up, attempting to regain her cookie from a strawberry blond 15 year old brother. Jamie held it high in the air, chuckling to himself. He was just so happy to have shot up 3 inches that it wasn't surprising to see these displays regularly at dinner.

Clary shook her head and set the remaining two homemade pizza's on the table. "You shouldn't be eating that before dinner anyway Roxy. And Jamie, please stop torturing your sister."

Jamie grinned and cracked the cookie in half. He ate one half and let the other half fall into Roxy's hair. She squealed and shook it off, where it landed on the floor cracked into a mass of crumbs. "Mommaaawaaahhh!" She screamed, tears falling swiftly down her 6 year old face. Clary sent her son a glare of all glares. "James Maxwell Lightwood! Now you did that on purpose. Get the broom and clean it up."

He rolled his eyes, but went to obtain a broom. Clary knelt down and kissed a sobbing Roxy's head. "Oh baby, it's okay. Enough now, you're alright." The little girl wiped her eyes and frowned as her mother guided her to a chair at the table. Clary handed her an orange slice left over from the orange she had been eating moments before. Roxy grinned and began happily chewing on the gooey juice filled insides.

Clary sighed. "By the Angel." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "DINNERS READY! COME ON EVERYONE!"

A thundering came from the stairs as 5 people entered the kitchen/dining room area.

Clary smirked as Elaine skipped over to where Roxy was seated and proceeded to argue that it wasn't fair that she didn't get an orange slice. Jamie, who apparently had forgotten the whole "get a broom" idea spun a chair before taking a seat and staring hungrily at the pizza's. Arriane came in hand in hand with Gabriel, who over the past 2 years had become somewhat of a constant sight in the Herondale-Lightwood house.

Two pair of strong, familiar arms snaked around Clary's waist from behind. She heard Jace chuckle and closed her eyes as he pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder and then neck. It never ceased to amaze her how almost 20 years of marriage didn't have too much effect on the way her body reacted to Jace's touch. It was still a comforting yet electric experience she couldn't wait to enjoy. Twisting at the waist, she ran a hand through his hair. She smiled.

"Gettin' a little grey babe." She teased, watching his eyes lower.

"Yet women still swoon at the very appearance of me." He smiled and Clary felt her eyes roll. She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"You'll be saying that on your deathbed."

He shrugged. "Probably."

A loud commotion sounded from the table and they both turned to see what was up now. Gabriel was down on one knee, a simple silver band carved with his family's symbol, bamboo trees twisting around one another in an elegant pattern, held in his hand. Clary hadn't heard whatever he'd said before but she did hear. "Arriane, will you marry me?"

Her daughter gave her and Jace a quick glance. Jace winked and smiled, pulling Clary tighter to him as Ari screamed a yes and threw her arms around her new fiance's neck. Clary looked up at Jace, who was staring at the two calmly.

"I'm guessing you already knew about this?" Clary asked. Jace nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me for her about a week ago. " He whispered.

Clary nodded now. "It looks like he survived."

Jace laughed. "He did. Beat me 3 out of 5."

Clary looked up at her husband suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not as good as I once was. Age takes it's toll."

A few seconds passed before Clary responded. "You totally bowed didn't you?"

"'Course. Wimp like that beating me in hand to hand...please."

Clary wrapped both arms around Jace tightly, just like she did when she was 16 years old, finding out that the boy she loved she was allowed to love. "She seems to have turned out good. I guess this parents thing wasn't that hard."

Jace smiled and pecked her head. He looked over at the table were 3 other children sat. "Yeah...I just wish the rest would grow twice as fast."

A hit on the arm made him smile and laugh. "I'm just kidding. I'm getting used to parenting."

Clary grinned slyly. "You better. 'Cause if I'm stuck in it for life, I'm dragging you with me. Laughing or Cursing."

* * *

****Okay, so I didn't really have a place to explain this, so when Gabriel and Ari touched, it was a whole soulmates meet thing. Ari's Angel power knew that Gabriel was who would complete her, make her happy, all that stuff. So whenever he's touching her, he can get a read on what she's feeling. Same as when they kiss, he can actually read her thoughts. She's basically sharing her power with him, unconsiously. I thought about this a few chapters back, but never had anywhere to explain. Also, it was kind of hard when she's with Kane because as you can see, he WASN't her soulmate! You can message me if you still don't get it. It was kind of an add-on. Sorry!**

**See, told you. One heck of a chapter. And that's it! Parenting is now officially COMPLETE!**

**But never fear, all these lovelies will not die with the end of this story! I have at least a dozen chpts I never finished for this story or they didn't fit in, or I didn't feel like going through a changing all the chapters for that one to be put in right order. But I just don't want them to go to waste so I have a new idea.**

**It's gonna be called "Rules of Parenting" **

**It will contain all the same people (family) "Parenting" contains, but each chapter will start with a rule such as "Never speak what you don't appreciate being told by a 3 year old" It's basically like a book of Jace and Clary's Parenting Do's and Don'ts. Sound like a good idea? Please share what you think! If enough people like the idea, it's going up!**

**PS- I actually cried writing this last chapter. It breaks my heart to see this one story done with. It's definately been the most fun for me to create. And I sincerly hope you've loved reading the "Parenting" rollarcoaster as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


	31. Late Epilogue Extra

**A little edited out part of the epilogue that I wasn't sure if anyone would be happy to see or not. Lol. But I decided, what the heck. Why not? So...  
**

**ENJOY!**

I snuggled into Jace's arms as the kids talked and joked loudly with one another about the upcoming wedding. Jace grinned and guided me to the table and pulled the chair out, that rare gentleman side of him popping out. A smile graced my lips. "Thanks hon."

"Yep." He groaned, setting down in a chair next to me. Everyone else was already eating, so we both picked up some of the remaining pizza that the kids hadn't already devoured.

I rolled my eyes and tuned into the conversation going around the table.

"You're such a mutant Ari, and Gabriel's just...weird so you'll probably end up having green turtle babies or somethin." Jamie laughed, stuffing another half a slice of three meat pizza in his mouth.

Ari scowled while Gabriel looked down at the table and picked at his food. "Shut up Jamie! You don't know anything."

I smiled at their playful banter. A soft voice called out 'momma', causing my head to turn to Roxy. "What is it baby?"

"Ari's goooonna have aaa baaaaabbbbeee!" She sung, grinning wide and showing off a missing front tooth. I gape.

"Maybe someday. She's getting married first sweetie." I said, picking a pepperoni off my pizza. Roxy shook her head, red curls flying.

"Un-uh! She is! I SAW it." She insisted, pouting her little lips out. I gazed over at Ari, who was turning slightly pink, but had nothing on her tomato faced fiance.

Elaine then smiled. "And Daddy's gonna rip Gab-ee's balls off!"

"ELAINE! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" I yelled. I heard laughter from the end of the table and narrowed my eyes and Jamie. "This is not a laughing matter Jamie!" I yelled.

He laughed harder, clutching his stomach. "I..AHAHA,..I can't STOPAHAHA.."

I flipped my gaze to Ari and Gabriel again, my voice tight. "Is this TRUE?" I demanded.

Ari looked down as she whispered. "Um...well...kinda sorta maybe just a little tiny bit true."

My jaw dropped and I glanced over at Jace. His cheeks were red, his eyes glaring intently at Gabriel. If you've ever seen volcano right before it erupts and causes planet-wide panic, then you'll understand what my husband looks like right now. Thunderclouds look less menacing.

"When did this happen? How sure are you? How could you let this happen young lady!" I babbled out question after question. Suddenly Ari stood from the table, tears welling in her narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm sorry! It was an accident but unlike ya'll I'm...we're happy about it. I'm excited to start a family! We both are. Aren't you any bit happy that you're gonna be grandparents?" She demanded, her hands on Gabriel's shoulders.

I sighed and looked up at her. "I...I just think it's soon Ari! I mean you literally just got engaged! It's not that I'm not happy about becoming a grandma, I just would rather have more...warning."

I stood from the table and walked over to her. She frowned intently at me as I sighed. "As much as I'd rather not deal with this right now, I'm...happy for you Angel." I smiled as much as was possible. God..I'm turning into _my_ mother...

Her lips pulled up at the corner. "Thanks Mom." She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "And what's wrong with being like grandma?"

I tapped her back firmly. "You're pushing your limit child..."

"Sorry." She said.

We pulled away from each other and I turned to Jace, planning to _somehow_ cool him off. Unfortunately he still looked like someone with a hornet up his pants. "Jace, honey. Are you...okay?" I questioned uncertainly.

He still gave Gabriel the stink eye."Do you have anything to say?" He ground out at him.

The boy gulped.

Jace's eyebrows raised. "Well?.." I was just about to interrupt when Gabriel spoke and the rest of us busted a gut.

"Please don't rip my balls off..."

**Yeah, people have reviewed before about Ari becoming pregnant and the reaction to that. So there you have it. **

**Poor Gabriel is all I have to say lol.**

**On to the next story "Rules of Parenting"! Keep an eye out for it ;)  
**

**Bye guys. **

**~Elizem18**


End file.
